Strike Ninja
by Sir Chris Orr
Summary: Tired of Konoha's favoritism, Naruto has had enough, with his chakra Armour he leaves only to find humanity threatened, now rise and fly, Naruto's in it to win it. Look out Neuroi, The Strike Ninja has come rewritten. Naru/Minna
1. Knight in red and gold armour

I do not own Strike Witches, Iron Man or Naruto.

**Strike Ninja**

**Chapter 1: The knight in red armour**

Have you ever heard the story of Iron Man? No? Well here it is. The story goes that in human kind's time of need a young boy rose from a hidden region in the world. He had this suit of armour and strangely advanced guns. Outside the armour, he looked normal, just an ordinary young man in good physical condition. But in the armour, he looked like a giant of man. Towering 8 feet tall. And he was built like a man of iron.

Nobody ever knew where the armour came from, he claimed it was given to him by the Daimyo of Yuki no Kuni after his mission there when he was a genin. Well. I'm that Iron Man. And this is my story.

**10 years ago—Konoha**

Naruto was laying on his bed, stewing in outrage. Ever since he brought Sasuke back, everything's gone to shit. Sakura dropped their engagement for Sasuke. Tsunade was forced to make Sasuke the next Hokage. And when Tsunade had tried to salvage something for Naruto, namely his inheritance. They denied him and sign it all over to Sasuke. UGH it never ends.

Naruto tried and tried and tried and he gave everything he had to serve this mission. His blood sweat and tears. And what did he get? His former crush, crushed him, his former brother took away his dream and everything Naruto's parents left him. They were even trying to take away his Iron Man armour, a gift from Princess Yuki. They wanted to give it to Sasuke.

Hell no. Naruto clenched his fist. The armour was sealed inside a mark on his chest shaped like a shield with crossed swords over it. Naruto had made numerous weapons to be used with the armour and he had upgraded it as much as he could. He added thrusters and beam weaponry to feed off his limitless chakra. He was exactly as the name suggested. He was an Iron Man. His armour was built to make him invincible.

Naruto didn't stop there though, he made upgrades to increase his strength and speed too. He looked like a giant by now and his high and size was intimidating when he was wearing the armour, but when he was out of it, it looked like any ordinary 18 year old. No monstrous high or size, no super human muscle. Just an teenager with a white strange 'tattoo' on his chest.

Naruto looked outside and saw shadows outside. ANBU had come to take Naruto's armour and weapons from him.

Naruto smiled. Well at least he gets some payback. Still Naruto had had enough of this crap.

"_Fuck this, I'm not putting up with them any more. Time to get the hell out of dodge. Not just to leave the village, all hidden villages would be after my armour, they'd never stop hunting me, I need to leave entirely_." Naruto thought as he got up off the bed and activated his armour.

**Outside**

"Alright, you all know the plan, we get in, knock him out and extract the armour from the seal." Kakashi ordered.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Ino didn't answer, they didn't want in on this, the other ANBU however quickly acknowledged.

But before anyone could move, the wall of Naruto's apartment exploded outwards and explosive kunai began firing at them.

The ANBU scattered at the building they were on was destroyed. All ANBU looked towards the whole to see Naruto coming out in his red and gold armour with both of the eye pieces on his helmet glowing neon red.

He had that glowing blue triangle on his chest. He had a glowing beam ports on each palm.

**((My original war machine story flunked but I settled for Iron Man given the chakra to fuel the weapons and systems and got rid of the tron, too confusing even for me.))**

Naruto glared at them.

"Haven't we done this before Kakashi? You aren't getting my armour and now I won't answer to Sasuke either." Naruto growled as he stared at the cyclops.

"Naruto, by order of your Hokage, you will hand over that armour to the Uchiha clan immediately." Kakashi ordered.

"The Hokage can kiss my ass. This armour was given to me by Princess Yuki, This helmet is my face and I will not answer to your Hokage." Naruto replied as aimed his hand at them, preparing to fire a chakra pulse laser.

"This is your last...warning?" Kakashi replied in shock as Naruto jumped into the air high...very high above Kakashi's building.

"Give a warning to this!" Naruto yelled as he brought his fist down and smashed onto the building, levelling it and bringing Kakashi down with the structure.

Kakashi got up only to find a glowing hand in his face.

"Too slow." Naruto said as fired a beam into Kakashi's head, killing him.

Naruto then walked out of the rubble and saw the ANBU looking at him in shock.

"Back down, or die by my hand. One way or another, I'm leaving this cesspool." Naruto said maliciously.

"Naruto, I don't know where you'll go, but make it count, we'll cover your escape." Kiba said as he lashed out at a fellow ANBU.

"Go Naruto! You deserve better than this!" Ino yelled as she did the same.

"You're on your own Naruto. Nara out." Shikamaru said as he followed his comrades.

"It's been an honour, you three, I won't forget this." Naruto said as he ran towards the gate before smashing through it and activating his chakra pulse boots and flying into the air.

Naruto for the first time in a few years cried. Behind him, his friends had died to see him escape. So that he could live better off than in Konoha. He couldn't let their deaths be in vein.

Naruto shot across the sky at sub sonic speeds as he approached the veil.

"Now or never." Naruto grunted as he shot into the clouds.

All around his lightning storms and tornadoes, cyclones and and maelstroms of all kinds raged. The area was wracked by chaotic storms. Down on the ground, Naruto could see various air ships and in the water shipwrecks of past attempts. No one had tried with a small suit of armour, or anything small. People assume that bigger vessels will get through but they are torn apart. You need something small and easy to use.

Naruto saw the clouds ahead and shot through them.

Once out of the Veil, he tapped into the signal network to find the nearest civilization but instead found a distress call. "Ma-day Ma-day, this is the SS Akagi! We are carrying precious cargo and are under attack by a Neuroi, requesting immediate assistance from any strike witch forces over. Any strike witch forces, this is a priority one distress call."

"Look like I know where to go." Naruto thought as he tapped into his radar and tracked where the signal had come from before flying in that direction with a sonic boom.

**With the Akagi**

The current strike witch was already running towards the hanger for her striker unit after she alerted the carrier to an enemy attack, a Neuroi, she had just finished telling a possible recruit to find shelter in the sick bay and shortly afterwards helping her deal with her fear along with giving her an intercom.

The Neuroi for some reason was attacking the ships one at a time as well. It was almost as if the Neuroi some how knew something was coming, it wanted to draw the battle out.

The Strike Witch then stepped into her Striker Unit and the locked released. The Launch platform raised to the deck and brought the witch up and ready for battle, type 99 aircraft cannon in hand and magic katana sheathed on her back. The Strike witch, then fired up her Striker Unit, magic propellers igniting on the tips.

"Major Mio Sakamoto, taking off!" The Strike Witch now named Mio Sakamoto yelled.

With that, Mio shot off the carrier into the sky followed by all the zero fighters on the carrier. The battle against the Neuroi was underway.

The Neuroi opened fire once again on the fleet before turning it's attention to the incoming Strike Witch and Zeroes.

"The Only way to destroy a Neuroi is to destroy it's core. All fighters, disrupt it's attacks while searching for the core." Mio ordered as she and the Zeros flew towards the enemy.

"I'm going to circle above it." Mio said.

"Roger." The pilots acknowledged.

The Neuroi opened fire on Mio, all it's shots hitting the water and causing splashes on all sides of her, Mio then shot up into the air towards the Neuroi.

"Nothing up top." Mio said.

Mio then tried , lifting up her eye patch, revealing a slit pupil violet eye before she was forced to throw up a barrier to block off beams that the Neuroi bombarded her with.

"It's almost like a hedgehog." Mio grunted.

"It's gonna be difficult looking for the core like this." Mio said calmly.

Just then a message came in over the comm link.

"Message from Britannia! 501st Joint Fighter Wing has launch and are on their way. ETA 20 minutes"

"We're almost to Britannia, we must hold on!" The Captain ordered.

"Ms. Sakamoto, Are you okay, I'm here to help." a voice said over the intercom.

Mio looked down on the carrier with her violet eye and saw the source of the voice.

"What are you doing out here Miyafuji? I told you to stay in the sickbay, get back inside!" Mio ordered.

"Ms. Sakamoto, you're alright, thank heaven." Miyafuji replied.

"Miyafuji, do you hear me, get back inside now!" Mio ordered.

Mio opened fire on the Neuroi with her aircraft cannon.

"You don't belong on the deck, you'll just get in the way." Mio said.

"Ms. Sakamoto, I want to help any way I can too." Miyafuji replied.

"There's nothing you can do right now, go back inside!" Mio yelled as she continued to fire at the Neuroi.

"_Jeez, what a reckless little girl, she's got guts, that's for certain. I can't give up_." Mio thought.

Mio continued to open fire at the Neuroi as it sank yet another ship when she ran out of ammo. Mio then drew her sword.

"Your fight is with me!" Mio yelled as she flew at the Neuroi from above.

Mio clashed with the Neuroi, the blade on the Neuroi's hull giving off a bright flash.

Before everyone's eyes, Mio had sliced off the right wing of the Neuroi.

"_Wow, that's how a Strike Witch fights?_" Miyafuji thought.

Then to the fleets dismay, the wing regenerated.

Mio lifted her eye patch and looked at the Neuroi, she saw a faint glow in the center of the Neuroi's tail just at the edge of the hull.

"Found it." Mio whispered.

The Neuroi then opened fire on Mio, forcing her to block the beams with her barrier.

Mio panted, she couldn't take much more, exhausted and out of ideas.

"Major, We'll buy you some time." A pilot said as the two remaining zeroes flanked Mio.

"Take out the core while, we keep it busy." The pilot said.

"Confirmed, I'm counting on you." Mio replied.

Mio lifted her eye patch and saw the core again among all the data streaming throughout the Neuroi.

Then without warning, the Neuroi loosed a volley of beams, obliterating the two zeroes and forcing Mio to form another barrier.

"God dammit!" Mio yelled in frustration.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Mio taunted.

Pissed off, the Neuroi combined it's beams and even added more to the ones already being fired into a single concentrated beam.

Over the radio, Mio heard the bridge officer.

"All fighters destroyed, only Major Sakamoto remain."

"Dammit, where are the reinforcements, where are the Strike Witches from Britannia? The Captain asked desperately.

Just then a beam hit beside the carrier.

"Almost hit. The ship will be crippled is we don't do something." The officer said.

"Just keep us intact until back up arrives." The captain said gravely.

The Neuroi then fired again at the Akagi, this time, it was a direct hit.

Mio heard Miyafuji's scream over the intercom.

"No! Miyafuji! Miyafuji! Answer me! Can you hear me? Miyafuji! Miyafuji! If you hearing, answer me!" Mio yelled over the intercom.

Down under the deck, Miyafuji had been knocked unconscious from the blast.

"All hands, abandon ship! Abandon ship!" The captain ordered.

"Captain, unidentified object approaching. Signal matched neither Strike Witch or Neuroi." The Bridge Officer yelled.

"What now?" The Captain growled as a loud wail of a scream sounded through the air as the object approached at high speed.

Then a voice sounded over the intercom.

"Figured you could use a hand, I'll take it from here." A voice said over the intercom.

Suddenly a red and gold armoured man flew by and flew up to the Neuroi with a shrill scream in it's wake as the man broke the sound barrier.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, engaging the enemy." The man said.

The Neuroi fired at Naruto only for him to dodge the beams.

The man then fired pulse lasers from his hands at the Neuroi, damaging it.

He then began scanning with the armour systems to find a weak point and found the core. Flying up above the Neuroi, Naruto hovered above it and then dive bombed down on the Neuroi, both hands aimed towards the Neuroi as a pair of glowing balls forms in each hand.

Naruto then pushed his hands together to form a launcher single ball. He began spinning as the ball formed into a blade of energy that was spinning along with the man until the energy covered him.

With the force of an armour piercing bullet, he tore through the Neuroi core and destroyed the Neuroi causing it to disintegrate.

Naruto then looked at Mio and opened his face plate revealing a tanned blond haired young man around 18 years of age with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks.

"I must thank you for your assistance. You certainly saved allot of lives today." Mio said thankfully.

"No enough. I took too long to get here after I picked up the signal." Naruto said disappointed.

"They'll be remembered, though I am curious as to whom you are and what country you hail from, the weapons you use are far more advanced than anything I've seen." Mio replied.

"Right, well the country that I come from, you haven't heard of it, it's isolated from the rest of the world, I imagine if there is way to get to it, a...Strike Witch, that's what they're called? Any way, they're the only ones that can probobly get there." Naruto replied.

"I see, and you?" Mio replied unsure.

"I left willingly, half of my reasons, to clean up a traitor's mess, the other half, grew tired of being expendable. Not entirely sure if I can go back and quite frankly I wouldn't want to anyway." The Soldier replied.

"Okay, and your name?" Mio asked.

"It's common a courtesy to give ones name before asking." Naruto replied smirking.

"Very well, my name is Mio Sakamoto, I hold the rank of Major." Mio answered.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I hold the rank of...genin." Naruto replied hesitantly.

"You hesitated." Mio replied bluntly.

"Genin is the lowest rank given around 12 years of age." Naruto admitted shamefully.

"You look around 19 now, now are you still the lowest rank?" Mio asked, partly wondering why the lack of rank.

"No point giving promotions to someone whom is guaranteed to be killed on mission." Naruto darkly.

"A bit morbid to say your gonna die." Mio admitted

"Perhaps the enemy doesn't have to kill me, my team will do it for them." Naruto admitted knowingly

Mio got the hint from that, his own people were trying to kill him off so he left them.

Miyafuji whom had regained consciousness, wearing a striker unit as she watched the red and gold man land on the flight deck, crewmen running to him to thank him while Major Mio Sakamoto landed and began to approach the man.

"Okay next question, what do you intend to do next?" Mio asked.

"I will do as all Jinchuriki do, serve human kind, these Neuroi are a threat to human kind and so they are my enemy." Naruto said.

"Jinchur whata?" Miyafuji asked as she came up to them.

"Jinchuriki, it means power of human sacrifice, actual demons are sealed into newborn babies to turn the infants into super weapons, I however was not meant to be a weapon but rather to stop a demon's rampage." Naruto answered.

"Well, I'll talk this over with my commanding officer when we arrive at Britannia. If all goes well, welcome to the 501st, we could use you among our squad." Mio said saluting Naruto.

"If all goes well, then I'd be honoured to join your fight against the Neuroi, it'd be a bit ineffective to fight alone." Naruto replied saluting Mio.

**There you have it, Strike Ninja has been redone. I find the Iron Man concept fits more with chakra and it's easier to understand than having Naruto be a Black Guard, Originally, Naruto was suppose to be with Mio and Minna but given a review on the previous version, Naruto fits more with Sanya given her personality and she connects fits with him rather nicely. This needless to say will cause issues with Eila given how she is.**


	2. Broken Warrior First Impressions

I do not own Strike Witches, Tron or Naruto.

**Strike Ninja**

**Chapter: 2**

**Broken Warrior**

**First Impressions**

It is often said that the name Jinchuriki is a name to be pitied. Those children whom live in hell. Hell, the one place that no one wants to go, and once you're there, it takes a lot of luck to get out, that and something else...

The battle was over and the crewmen whom didn't have work to do currently on the Akagi were still pestering Naruto with questions while Yoshika Miyafuji helped with the cooking in the mess hall and Mio was currently waiting in the hanger with everyone else off duty, trying to hold back a laugh at the look on Naruto's face. From his look, one would think, he's never been shown any recognition, ever.

Currently Naruto was still answering questions on the "strange" armour that he was flying in or how he fired beams of energy from his hands, how he found the core so quickly or even how he tore through the Neuroi like it was made of paper. Needless to say Mio couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's predicament while she looked at him with a sort of interest.

Naruto was to say the least a mystery, a country that is isolated from the world, no one could find them, A place that was never much of a home to him. And then the face of what he said, he wouldn't want to return home. He claimed his own team would kill him. But something was off, like it was deeper than that.

Mio stared at Naruto and saw it, his smile, it was forced, his eyes held something only seen in the most weathered of veterans. He was tired, not simple fatigue sort of tired, like he had been weighed down for too long, it was eating away at him. His eyes also showed pain, untold suffering.

"_Jesus...what the hell has this guy been through?_" Mio thought glumly.

"**Incoming squadron, 501****st**** back up has arrived.**" The intercom sounded.

"Naruto, That's our ques, You go up to the deck, I'll get Miyafuji." Mio said to Naruto.

"Yes, Ma-am." Naruto replied with a salute.

Naruto knew an order when he heard one and immediately bid farewell to the hanger crew before heading above deck, activating his seal and bringing out his armour, he pulled off his helmet and held it under his right arm.

Soon enough, Yoshika and Mio both met Naruto on the deck when Naruto heard a voice and looked into the sky.

A blond long haired girl was calling out out Mio. Apparently being one of the incoming Strike Witches.

"Ms. Sakamoto! Ms. Sakamoto! " The Blond long haired girl called.

"Wah? The fighting's over, did the Major defeat it on her own?" A black haired girl whined childishly.

"It's possible." A brown haired girl replied.

"What ever happened, the Neuroi is gone and the ship is still floating." An orange haired girl answered.

"Ms. Sakamoto! Are you alright?" The long blond screamed in panic as she flew towards the carrier even faster.

Down on the deck, Naruto looked up at the girl, annoyed.

"Oi, she's loud...can I throw a flash bang at her after she lands?" Naruto asked.

"No." Mio replied calmly.

"Okay, maybe that is a bit cold if not dangerous...hey what about putting neon pink hair dye in her shampoo." Naruto asked, smiling evilly.

Mio though about it. "You're an ace fighter, you can take down Neuroi with no effort and yet, you're into practical jokes and pranks. Fine but if she wants to kill you, don't expect us to save you." Mio grunted.

"When I was a child, ANBU Black ops couldn't catch me when I prank them, and when I threw up some nasty pranks at the woman's hot springs back in Konoha, the woman couldn't catch me even when many of them were Black Ops Elites." Naruto replied smiling.

Mio looked at him a bit shocked at his honesty as well as his claim. "Crazy bastard, prank me and I'll punish you."

"Hey I'm down with that, what time?" Naruto asked smiling.

At this Mio's face went beat red at what she had accidentally sounded like and even more from Naruto's reply.

"S-Shut up." Mio grunted annoyed.

"Heh." Naruto chuckled, unnoticed by them, Yoshika was also blushing from Naruto's insinuation.

**Above**

The black haired girl looked on a the long haired blond raced towards the carrier.

"That Perrine, she plans to hug the Major during the confusion. Still, who's the guy in black and red?" The Black haired girl asked.

Soon enough the four girls landed on the flight deck.

"What? The fighting is over? Did you take it out on your own Major Sakamoto?" The black haired girl asked.

"Hm, No, as much as I would have preferred, I couldn't. Luckily, help arrived just in time." Mio asked.

The black haired girl then started looking around. "But I don't see it any where and we arrived."

"What am I, invisible?" Naruto grunted.

"You took it out?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Easily." Naruto replied annoyed.

"Easy, Naruto, no one knows about you yet, they couldn't have known." Mio chided.

Naruto simply nodded at the Major.

"Might I introduce our newest ally and hopefully our newest recruit, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he's here on mission to destroy the Neuroi from an apparently isolated country beyond our reach, since he wields technology far more advanced than our own, needless to say, I intend to do all I can to get Naruto into the squadron." Mio said proudly.

"Ma-am, with all do respect, how can we let him into a squadron full of girls? He's probobly a pervert." The long haired blond whined.

"Perrine, I already warned him if he's trouble." Mio replied diplomatically.

"If me being a boy is a problem, I can change that easily enough." Naruto replied smirking.

Mio immediately got a bad feeling.

"Yeah right, and how to you intend that?" Perrine scowled.

"This way, **Oiroke no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled and with a blast of smoke there was a change.

Where the red and gold armoured Naruto once stood, there was now a girl with crimson red hair standing in a seductive stance with wisps of cloud obscuring certain parts of her body. She had a perfect hour glass figure and her crimson hair came down to the small of her back, she had clear green eyes and whisker marks on each cheek, giving her an exotic look.

She then spoke in a sultry tone. "You don't really hate me do you?"

All 6 girls blushed furiously at the sight...before Mio lost it and punched the red head out, causing Naruto to return to his true form.

"Okay, that was not the best example to set but even still, I'm getting him in this squad, or do you want this war to drag on." Mio said absolutely.

"No ma-am." The girls replied in defeat.

They then went to pick Naruto up and take him to the med bay. The deck crew shaking their heads at the boy's antics while some of them were pinching their noses to stop nose bleeds from what they just saw.

**Two hours later**

Naruto had finally woken up with a touch of a headache when he noticed outside the window, the harbour.

"Ugh, what hit me?" Naruto asked.

_"A fist full of angry Strike Witch, they must think you're gonna take advantage of them after that little show, you're going to have to work even harder to earn their trust now."_ Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind.

"_Yeah that wasn't the best decision on my part._" Naruto thought.

Naruto then got out of bed and noticed armour was on him.

"_Well at least it's still active, With my under suit under this, I'd hate to see their reaction."_ Naruto thought unaware that he was accidentally accessing radio signals.

"_Reaction to what?" a voice asked in Naruto's head._

_ "You know what, I've been training for years and now I'm in peak physical condition." Naruto thought, still unaware._

_ "So you look attractive under that suit you're wearing?" The voice asked._

_ "Uh, Kyuubi, since when you do fly that way?" Naruto asked._

_ "Um...That's not me." Kyuubi replied._

Naruto's face went beet red.

_"Uh who am I talking to?" Naruto asked nervously._

_ "I am flying officer Sanya, V. Litvyak, a Strike Witch and the signals and scouting expert of the squadron, who are you?" Sanya asked over the signal._

_ "Ah shit, and Major Sakamoto told me not to cause trouble, umm uh, My name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, uh any chance, we can keep this conversation between us, I seem to have angered some of the squad as it is." Naruto replied worriedly._

_ "Huh? Of course. By the way, how are we able to speak to each other, I was unaware that there are others with this power." Sanya asked._

_ "There probobly are some with powers like yours, but I am using technology actually, no magic involved with my ability with signals." Naruto replied._

_ "I see, if we see each other soon, please do say hello." Sanya replied before dropping out of the connection._

"Well that was enlightening." Naruto said to no one in particular.

"What was?" Mio said, whom was had just entered the room.

"Huh, oh Major, sorry about earlier, I'll take my job seriously, from now on. Ninja's honour." Naruto answered.

"Noted, now what was enlightening?" Mio asked again.

"I uh, accidentally made first contact with your friend Sanya. I must have tapped into the signal network by mistake and she heard me speaking with Kyuubi." Naruto replied.

"Kyuubi huh, and what did you talk with her about?" Mio's voice was sickly sweet.

"Just a simple greeting, a hello." Naruto smoothly.

Mio narrowed her eyes but accepted the answer. "If you're well, then let's head above deck and get to the base, you're late, I got my commanding officer to give you a chance, but make no mistake you're on thin ice." Mio warned.

"Noted." Naruto nodded and followed her out of the sick bay.

Naruto followed Mio of the ship and were met by the black haired girl, Yoshika and Perrine.

"Hm, as I said to the Major, I apologize for my transgressions, it won't happen again, I promise." Naruto said looking at the three.

"I believe you." Yoshika said cheerfully.

"I don't believe you. You're a boy and thus you're a pervert, you'd probobly try to force your self on us." Perrine said coldly.

Naruto's eyes darkened at that. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that last part Perrine, needless to say, you strike me as a stuck up bitch." Naruto said coldly.

Perrine gasped before growled. "What did you call me? You jerk!" Perrine yelled in anger.

Mio has a tick mark on her forehead.

"Where I come from rapists are killed and I have plenty of their blood on my hands you stupid rich bitch. I can take a bit of disrespect, but never dare to call me a rapist you cur." Naruto growled maliciously as his eye flared crimson with slit pupils.

All the girls stepped back at that.

"Um, Don't get me wrong, but you seem to have a personal problem with the term, more than the usual sort of hatred." The black haired girl said shaking in fear of this evil red eyes.

"_Such anger in those eyes, Perrine definitely struck a nerve, what happened?"_ The girl though worriedly.

"She's right, Naruto, we need this out in the open before you address the commander." Mio said unnerved.

"I'll put it bluntly, my comrade, Kasumi Tenshikage was captured by missing nin, rogues and renegades where I come from, her death was neither clean or painless, she died a grizzly death while those bastards used her as their personal plaything, my team left while I went after them to try and rescue her. When I arrived, she was dead, I hunted them all down and gutted them like the pigs that they were. I avenged her and I was imprisoned, that was three ago, Back then my team at the time were Ami Hasagawa and Sai." Naruto angrily.

"Why were you imprisoned, didn't your team help you out?" Mio asked.

"You already know that answer, Major." Naruto said, looking away from the girls.

"What you said really was true, you were expendable to them and your team stabbed you in the back." Mio said.

"Worse yet, the girl on my team, was the best friend who was the girl who eventually became my fiance, make that former best friend, she ruined their relationship for a traitor whom was treated like a hero and even then my fiance showed her true colours and spits upon Kasumi's unmarked grave. That and the girl happened to by my girlfriend. So Perrine, go to hell." Naruto growled at Perrine.

Perrine looked at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"Save it." Naruto grunted.

"Right, I...we have a lot to think on, Naruto, with your permission, I would include this in my report, not to graphically, but enough for you to be trusted. You have my vote, And I'll bet you have Yoshika's a Perrine's votes as well as Francesca." Mio answered.

"Negative, out of respect to Kasumi, I will tell no one else that." Naruto replied, looking at the ground shaking.

The girls stared at him in pity.

"Very, well. I'll respect your wishes." Mio said.

"I think we'll hold off the meeting until tomorrow. Naruto, take time to reconcile and to clear your head." Mio instructed.

"Yes ma-am." Naruto whispered.

With that, the group continued on to the castle in uncomfortable silence.

The girls, each reacting differently on the outside.

Mio was looking stoic, on the inside, she was seething at the thought of what Naruto faced, he lost the girl he loved, not just murdered, but defiled and he was punished for it, she wouldn't be surprised if he was tortured for it.

Perrine was still looking at the ground, terrorized by guilt at forcing out such a horrible thing for Naruto, what must it have been like to carry that on his shoulders alone, no one to help him through the grief, how long has he been isolated, how long has he been in the darkness.

Yoshika couldn't believe it, stealing a girl's innocence, torturing her? She couldn't imagine it, didn't want to either, who would, the thought of it was horrifying and to such a grizzly extent...

Francesca was looking at Naruto whom had put his helmet on, his head and face covered by that face place, it was impossible to see his expression, the only indication of his feelings were his shoulders were shaking, his fist clenched. She wondered, what it was like, to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders alone, he lost the only good thing in his life and those he swore allegiance to, kicked him while he was down. He bore that sorrow alone and no one helped him. No one.

They had gotten a plane to take them the rest of the way to the castle. When it landed and they were on the run way, Mio faced the group.

"Francesca, I think it best, you take Naruto to his room, pick any one that's not occupied for now, I'll inform Minna, and then take Yoshika to her father's last known location once all is said and done." Mio instructed.

"Right. Come this way Naruto." Francesca said calmly, not much of a shock given the current mood of the group.

"Major Sakamoto? Will Naruto be alright on his own, shouldn't we keep an eye on him?" Perrine asked.

"Worried? Perhaps. He already knows Flying Officer Sanya as the two communicated over the signals network and also perhaps Lieutenant Barkhorn, she knows him as well, slightly, if anyone can help him right now it'd be those two and they can make sure he stays stable." Mio replied.

"Right..." Perrine replied as she watched the retreating forms of Naruto and Francesca.

**Main Office**

In the main command office of the base, an auburn haired woman with ruby red eyes in a brown uniform sat at a desk going about her work.

Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke was a patient young woman, calm and collected but still had her scary streak when the need for it arose, currently she was filing a few forms and paperwork when she there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Minna answered kindly.

The door opened and Mio entered the office.

"Ah, Mio how went your trip to Japan?" Minna asked, smiling.

"Better than expected, we might have Yoshika Miyafuji join the ranks and we also found another promising warrior on the way back, actually they sort of saved Yoshika, the Akagi and her crew and my self included from a Neuroi." Mio replied smiling.

"Well I'll be glad to hear Miyafuji's answer no matter what it is. And what of this other possible recruit, you say she withheld the Neuroi and even defeated it?" Minna asked in wonder.

"Yes well, that's where it's off a bit, it wasn't a girl, our apparently ace wing is actually male, using technology the likes of which, the Neuroi stood no chance against. I dare say he might even by faster that Charlotte." Mio replied nervously.

"Being nervous doesn't suit you Mio, and you know how a feel about men." Minna replied flatly.

"Be that as it may, I know you suffered a tragedy, but we must face facts, we're not getting any where in this war, we destroy a few Neuroi and it hasn't earned us an inch of the lands we lost to them. I fought that Neuroi for over half an hour, I couldn't even put a scratch in it, he fought it for 30 seconds and destroyed it with almost no effort." Mio replied calmly.

"That so...can he be trusted?" Minna asked, eye narrowed, not trusting the boy, her Major had brought.

"Without question." Mio answered.

"How are you so sure, I trust you Mio, but you must understand, this is a base where the entire main squadron are all female, he is the only male working directly with us." Minna replied.

"Out of respect for him, I can't say much, I promised I wouldn't shed any information on the subject, but if I have to guess, he's chivalrous and that's putting it mildly. He would protect a woman's dignity and honour and a woman in general, be her defender or die trying." Mio respond confidently.

"I see, I think I have an idea, I'll give him a chance, where is he now?" Minna asked.

"I had Francesca take him to a room, Perrine, she said something and he needs some time to reconcile, although I had Sanya and Trudy keep an eye on him." Mio replied.

"Personal issues?" Minna asked worriedly.

"Confidential. Sorry Minna, but even with you, there's some lines I won't cross. He has few he can trust, I prefer that now that I have his trust, I intend to keep it." Mio replied calmly.

"I understand, when he's ready, perhaps I'll enquire, obviously, this isn't simple personality." Minna replied.

"Just...please Minna be careful, I am stretching that line by saying this, but this personal issue is worse than you know, it's tearing him a apart at the seams, Trudy and Sanya, aren't there to keep him in line, they're there to help him." Mio said worriedly.

"Trudy, I can understand but Sanya?" Minna asked.

"They mistakenly met each other while connected to the signal network, you may say that they heard of echo of each other and stumbled upon each other by accident." Mio answered.

"I see. This is a delicate issue, he's protective of women, yet he's frail, ready to shatter, he's an ace soldier with probobly more combat experience than us all." Minna said calmly, interlacing her fingers.

"That strange suit he wears, it seems to channel an energy similar to our magic yet very different, but it does come off, it unlocked for the medics when they went to check him for injuries after I punched him out, I got a decent look at some of his scars, it definitely says torture and child abuse. He's been putting of a tough front for years, Perrine smashed through it, he's fragile, by no means ready for active duty. I'd say his own country probobly doesn't give a damn though." Mio replied grimly.

"For now, let's adopt a wait and see approach, hopefully, Sanya, more than Trudy can fix this. But in the end, I think we're all going to pitching in." Minna said knowingly.

**Naruto's room**

Francesca had left a short while ago, after a little bit of pep talk. If only she knew what he truly was, He was the vessel of the Kyuubi, he was a genin, he never did advance in rank, he was the most powerful ninja in his former home, and he was worthless in their eyes. And yet, Naruto's mind was on the past, dark days not so long ago.

For years, Naruto chased after Sakura, he was nothing but nice to her, but she abused him, beat him, then Sasuke left, Sakura turned her back on him for a while, Kasumi consoled him, they became close and then a mission came, Shikamaru and Choji and Ino came back covered in blood, barely alive, looking for help, Kasumi had been captured, they needed back up to rescue her, no one was willing to go, no one but Naruto.

For days, he hunted, that feral rage, driving, the animalistic trait that he always had, enhancing his senses, They he finally found it, the camp where Kasumi was being held, he found her, dumped off to the side in a ditch, he dare not remember that, they couldn't just kill her, he lost it, went berserk, killed them all. Almost lost him self.

He returned to Konoha, carrying Kasumi's corpse in his arms, he arrested for murder of a clan heiress. Sakura...argued with the council, she was trying to save him back then, back then he thought she was beginning to care, she was using him. For two years, he rot in prison, then he was out, Sakura tried being nice, consoled him in his grief, they were eventually engaged, then the betrayal.

He should have seen it coming, she was a bitch to him most of his life, the people that truly mattered, he was too blind to see, Hinata loved him but she moved on, he was blind. His childhood, the beatings, the scorn, the insults...the loneliness.

As Naruto turned to look out the window, he was going to continue thinking on the past when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

Naruto looked over his should to see a head of purplish grey hair.

"_You looked like you could use a hug._" Sanya signal spoke to him.

"Sanya?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Naruto, you're one of us now, you don't need to face your past alone. What little we know of you, there are those of us who would help you." Sanya said tiredly.

Then Trudy walked in.

"So this is the real you? A tired beaten down little pup, damn, you're certainly the opposite of what I saw on the Akagi." Trudy said frowning.

Naruto looked at Trudy and then Sanya and smiled, now one of his forced smiles but a true honest to god one.

"I'll just have to improve that outlook then." Naruto smiling.

"There you go. Hm, perhaps I should introduce you to Eila." Sanya said.

"Ah that's not necessary quite yet, Eila is bit territorial about you Sanya." Trudy stammered.

"_Hm, I've only been here an hour, and I've been shown more kindness than my entire lifetime_." Naruto thought.

_"Kyuubi, You've been rather quiet?" Naruto thought._

Sanya looked at Naruto, listening to what he was saying to this Kyuubi.

_ "I thought it best I stay that way kit, you needed your new pack to support you not a 10,000 year old demon. Kyuubi_

_ "Besides Naruto-kun, what's so bad about a demon, I mean that Mio girl is cute, when you mate her, you think I can join, I like young girls__**.**_" Kyuubi said in a feminine voice.

"Kyuubi is a lesbian?" Sanya asked.

"Kyuubi? Who's Kyuubi?" Trudy asked confused.

"_I'm the red haired woman Naruto turned into."_ Kyuubi said.

"Kyuubi is the red haired girl that Naruto turned into...wait hey! Don't talk about Major Mio that way." Sanya screamed.

"I admit, she is a bit of a pervert, then again, she's a demon." Naruto admitted.

"_I never got around to asking but were the berserker phases really necessary, they make it hard to focus." _Naruto thought_._

_"That was not in my control that is my nature? I also gave you stamina, lots of it, by the way, how about I enhance the size of"_ Kyuubi tried to say but was stopped.

"Perverted demon fox!" Sanya and Naruto both yelled.

Just then Minna and Mio came in. "What's going on here? What's this about a pervert?" Minna asked eyeing Naruto.

"The demon sealed inside Naruto which Kyuubi, won't stop talking about how Naruto should mate Major Mio and that Kyuubi wants to join in, she was about to suggest enhancing the size of." Sanya never finished as Naruto covered her mouth.

"Subtlety is best kid. Any way, Sanya gave me a bit of pep talk along with Trudy, Kyuubi explained to me a few things about my capabilities, Kyuubi is a lesbian and yes she is a pervert." Naruto said.

"And you?" Minna asked.

"I hate perverts, I remember this one time, I always caught this one old man named Jiraiya peeking of the woman's bath houses, I'd snuck up behind him and then yelled as loud as I could, pervert and laughed as the scary ladies beat the guy black and blue. Actually some of them appreciated it so much, that when ever I needed help, I needed only come to them, and when I was a child, they usually watched over me." Naruto admitted.

Minna, Trudy, Mio, and Sanya looked at Naruto before Minna, Trudy and Mio bust out laughing at the thought of it and Sanya giggled. (**she strikes me as ms. Giggles.**)

"So I take it I'm to be tested to see if I'm fit to be a squad member?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow, for tonight, rest. That's an order." Minna said as she and the girls left.

"Yes ma-am." Naruto acknowledged as he closed the door.

With that, Naruto laid on his bed.

_"Thing's are gonna get better, aren't they?"_

_ "Yes kit, yes they are."_

_** Okay I changed from Tron to Iron Man as I found that the tron idea in this was just kinda stupid, at least with this I can justify with with calling it chakra armour. Mainly what I did was alter the previous chapters on Strike Ninja to fit Strike Ninja, please let me know if I missed something to change or be rid of from the old story so I can fix it.**_

**I know Naruto seemed a bit emo here, don't worry, He's never really have much of a pep talk to say the least, so Sanya hugging him, something he's never had his whole life, that's new to him, and the affect is big.**


	3. Boot Camp

**((Word of advise, the first two chapters were rewritten to change Naruto's armour from Tron Armour to Iron Man, If you haven't read the rewritten versions, I advise doing so, so that the story doesn't seem "off" from here on out, Also I don't own Naruto, Strike Witches or anything Marvel))**

**Strike Ninja**

**Chapter 3: Boot Camp**

Minna stood in front of a desk with a pair of board directors in front of her.

"It seems reinforcements and supplies arrived from Fusa safely." The lead director said.

"Yes sir, Sergeant Naruto Uzumaki, our unexpected recruit, along with Major Sakamoto and supplementary member named Yoshika Miyafuji arrived. As usual, we will be treating Yoshika as a Sergeant. " Minna said calmly.

"We're certainly thankful for the increased man power and of this one recruit, Naruto. Your report says he uses a powerful suit of armour, vastly superior to your own Striker Units. Sakamoto according to you noted that he single handedly brought down a Neuroi which Sakamoto had been fighting for over twenty minutes in under a a minute." The lead director said.

"This is especially good news since the Neuroi attacks are becoming more frequent." Another director said.

"It's true sir though, they're definitely increasing from their usual weekly pattern. Increasing our numbers should help especially with the superior firepower of Naruto, now designated a Strike Ninja." Minna said calmly.

"I doubt we'll be able to leave things as they are." The secondary director said.

"With all due respect sir. I refuse to have armed chair theories forced on us." Minna said evenly.

The secondary director growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Then have Sergeant Uzumaki hand over his armour immediately." the director said.

"I can't do that. He is only a volunteer soldier and not officially under my command. I command him only as long as he chooses to fight the Neuroi. If he backs out, we don't have any means to stop him." Minna countered.

"Then when he's not wearing it. Have some guards confiscate it." The director said.

"Once again, that is not possible. From what Sergeant Uzumaki has told me, his body is covered in what are called storage seals. When he is not wearing his armour, the suit is inside those seals. Only he knows how to open them." Minna replied.

"Dammit. Fine." The director said angry at losing the powerful chakra armour.

"Well we still need results." The lead director said.

"And you will have them sir." Minna said calmly and then smiled.

"Rest assured that Britannia skies along with the rest of the world's will be protected by the Strike Witches and the new Strike Ninja." Minna said smiling.

The directors sighed. "Very well dismissed."

Minna saluted and left the room.

**Britannia 501****st**** Strike Wing Base**

Naruto had gotten up early, going to the hanger to shed his armour and run maintenance on all the chakra pulse weapons and thrusters. He had woken up at what he thought was five in the morning for European part of the world, now it was 7 int he morning and the armour was reassembled with Naruto cleaning the armour it's self when he heard someone enter the hanger.

Looking over his shoulder has saw his auburn haired commander.

"Morning Ma-am. Just running routine checks on equipment." Naruto said smiling.

"Morning Sergeant. Hard to believe it's been two days since your arrived." Minna said smiling.

"Hm. One battle down. Many more to go. One step closer to saving the world." Naruto said smiling.

Minna smiled solemnly. Looking down at Naruto, she noticed that he wasn't in his black under suit but rather a set of camo cargo pants, combat boots and a tank top, showing the edge of a scar on his back.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Minna knelt down to check the scar.

Naruto whom was inspecting a chakra pulse beam gauntlet when he jolted. Looking over his shoulder, Minna pulled her hand away blushing.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have. I just saw a strange scar on your back and-" Minna tried.

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago." Naruto said reassuringly.

"If you don't mind me asking. How did you get it?" Minna asked as she knelt down next to Naruto, looking at the chakra armour, taking in it's majestic appearance of red and gold.

"Sorry commander. That's not a story I'm ready to tell." Naruto said calmly.

Minna looked at him before nodded and getting up.

"Well anyway, we need to get bathed and uniformed in your under suit or at least your armour. Briefing is in an hour." Minna said smiling before leaving the hanger.

"Aye aye commander." Naruto said smiling.

_"Hm, nice woman. Beautiful too... wait where the fuck did that come from?"_ Naruto though before he shook his head and and triggered his seals, switching his armour for his under suit and then put on his armour.

Getting up, Naruto left the room for the baths.

**Later in the briefing room**

Everyone each sat at the desks with Naruto sitting at a table beside s sleeping Sanya, wearing his under suit and his armour tucked away in his seals.

Naruto looked over his shoulder as Minna entered the room followed by Yoshika.

Naruto then turned to the front as Minna and Yoshika went up.

Yoshika and Minna got to the front Minna clapped her hands getting everyone's attention.

"Good morning everyone. Quick announcement, in case you haven't gotten to meet them yet, this beside me is our newest Strike Witch recruit, Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji and I see your all know our Strike Ninja, Sergeant Naruto Uzumaki. Sergeant Miyafuji is from the Fuso Empire and Sergeant Uzumaki is from the isolated region now known as the elemental continent." Minna said smilingly.

Yoshika bowed. "Thank you for having me." Yoshika said politely.

Naruto stood up to let the others see him and saluted. "An honour to fight along side you all." Naruto said crisply before getting seated again.

"Military discipline doesn't suit you fox boy." Charlotte, a VERY well endowed red headed speed demon said smiling.

"Miyafuji's and Uzumaki's ranks are Sergeant as I said before. Same as you Lyn, would you mind getting them settled in Lyn?" Minna asked kindly.

Naruto looked at her and saw she held a strongly European image with her hair in a braided pony tail.

She had dirty blond hair, blue eyes and black and tan coloured dress clothes.

The girl gasped and blushing looking down.

"Okay." the girl said quietly.

"De-ja-vu." Naruto said shocked.

Everyone looked at him.

"Lynette reminds me of someone back home. She was a fierce soldier when she got her confidence up but she was shy to such an extent that it affected her confidence. Added that despite that she was in the military, she is practically an angel. Wouldn't hurt anyone if she didn't have to." Naruto said, remembering Hinata.

Everyone smiled at that.

"It seems you might be able to help Lynette then." Minna said smiling

"Will do, once I find out what's hampering her abilities. Based on your request." Naruto said calmly.

"Well then, all the documents, clothing, rank insignia and identification, you need are in here." Minna said to Yoshika who looked over to the podium and saw something that disturbed her.

Yoshika frowned. "Excuse me." Yoshika said frowning.

"_A gun. She's like Hinata. An angel forced to become an avenging Angel."_ Naruto thought.

"Yes?" Minna asked kindly.

Yoshika walked over and picked up the firearm by the barrel, handing it to Minna, handle first.

"I um, I won't be needing a gun." Yoshika said nervously.

Naruto frowned.

"Well, I hope not, but you should keep it on you just in case." Minna said reassuringly.

"Sorry. No Thanks." Yoshika said looking away from Minna.

"Right." Minna said, accepting the gun.

Mio chuckled amused at Yoshika's innocence.

"She fascinates me." Mio said smiling.

Perrine behind her growled.

Perrine got up angrily.

"That's it!" Perrine yelled leaving.

"What's got her panties in a bunch?" Naruto grunted causing Perrine to blush before storming out.

Naruto looked at the door before turning back to Minna.

"P.M.S. Much?" Naruto asked causing the girl's jaws to drop.

Mio recovered and frowned. "Behave." Mio said frowning.

"Or you'll punish me right?" Naruto asked smirking causing Mio to blush and Minna to raise an eyebrow.

"S-Shut up. I ah dammit, you're not gonna let me live that down are you?" Mio asked.

"Nope." Naruto said smirking.

"Brat." Mio said.

"Meh." Naruto shrugged.

"Enough, you're all dismissed." Minna said smiling awkwardly.

Everyone got up to leave the room while Naruto activated his armour.

"Permission to test some configurations outside Ma-am." Naruto asked.

"Granted." Minna replied.

Naruto nodded and was about to leave when Yoshika gasped. Naruto turned to look back at her when he had to hold back a nose bleed at seeing Francesca groping Yoshika, giggling.

"So?" Charlotte asked.

"Consolation prize." Francesca said smiling.

"Lyn's are so much bigger." Eila said evenly before smirking down at Lynette who blushed and looked down.

Naruto opened his faceplate with a loud clank, alerting everyone and began wiping some blood from his nose.

Charlotte just laughed the three of them and looked at Naruto.

"So have fast can that suit fly?" Charlotte asked smirking, thinking it wouldn't be very fast.

"My top speed is Mach 4." Naruto said causing Charlotte's jaw to drop.

"Bull shit! You telling me that your armour can fly at four times the speed of sound! You're joking right?" Charlotte asked incredulously.

"Nope. How do you think I was able to fly through the Veil, aside from my small size and advanced systems, my flight speed, played a part as well." Naruto said.

Charlotte's jaw hit the floor.

"Aw! No Fair! I''v been trying to be the first to do Mach 1 in the air and you're already four times that." Charlotte said teary eyed.

"Though I only did that speed at my home, no one outside the Veil knows my top speed. So technically, you would still be the first." Naruto reassured her.

"It's still only second prize." Charlotte mumbled.

"Well then, let's all get acquainted. I'm Sergeant Naruto Uzumaki. Former ANBU Black Ops of Konoha Special Forces of the Country, Hi No Kuni." Naruto introduced him self.

"I'm Charlotte Yeager. I'm a Flight Lieutenant from the United States of Liberian." Charlotte replied.

"I'm Eila Ilmatar Juutilainan. Suomus Air Force Ensign." Eila holding a sleeping Sanya.

"This is Sanya Litvyak, an Orussia army Lieutenant." Eila introduced Sanya as she slept.

Naruto chuckled at that.

"Francesca Luchini Romagna Air Force Ensign." Francesca introduced her self.

"I'm Miyafuji Yoshika. Sergeant from the Fuso Empire." Yoshika introduced her self.

"All right, that's enough of the introductions. Time to get ready for duty." Mio said.

Naruto saluted and closed his face plate with a loud clank before leaving the room.

"Lyn and Miyafuji will begin training this afternoon. Uzumaki is already an experienced war veteran and as he just told you, a black ops elite. He will be making sure his equipment, namely his armour is fully functional for today." Mio said.

"Ma-am." Yoshika yelled standing at attention.

"Excellent response." Mio said smiling.

"Lynette. Begin by showing Miyafuji around the base." Mio ordered.

"Ah, Yes Ma-am, Okay." Lynette replied awkwardly.

The two then left the room.

**Outside 5 minute later**

Out on the base, crewmen looked up at the loud screech of Naruto flying overhead in his red and gold armour as he tested his armour.

Naruto flew through the air and blasted through mach 1, breaking the sound barrier and then shot up high into the sky, doing elaborate maneuverings while firing off anti beam chakra flare.

Naruto blasted even higher into the sky before dive bombing straight down.

The crew began scrambling for a medical team, thinking be was going to crash when he pulled off at the last second screeching off back into the sky.

Down on the ground. Minna looked up at him at he soared through the sky at break neck speeds before coming back down to the run way and hovered there above the ground for a few seconds.

Naruto then deactivated his thrusters and landed on the ground with a clunk as he took a few steps back.

"All systems functioning optimally." Naruto said when he heard clapping.

Naruto looked at Minna who stared back smiling.

"If I didn't know better, you're following me around. Haven't earned your trust yet have I?" Naruto asked.

"Oh um. I was just ah. I was watching you fly. Hearing about what you can do and seeing it are beyond comparison. I feel we might actually win this war yet." Minna said blushing.

"Being fluster doesn't suit a commander Ma-am." Naruto said walking up to her.

"Your eyes, they hold allot of pain." Naruto said.

Minna's eyes widened before she wrapped her arms around her self, looking away from him.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked quietly.

"You have your secrets, I have mine." Minna said trying to hold back tears.

Naruto opened his face plate and gently lifted his chin, getting her to look at him.

"You don't have to shoulder this pain alone. You have friends here that will help you through it." Naruto said reassuringly.

"I know." Minna said quietly.

"Come on. Let's head inside. You look like you could use a cup of tea." Naruto said, wrapping an army around his commanding officer and lead her back to the base dorms.

Later on, the pair enter the dining room, Minna sat down at at chair while Naruto whom had deactivated his armour went into the kitchen. A short while later he returned with a pair of cups of tea and sat next to her setting a cup on the table in front of her.

Minna stared at the tear in front of her before asking Naruto. "Why are you going through all this trouble for me?"

"I do this because I know what you're going through. I too lost some one I loved to war." Naruto replied looking at his tea.

Minna looked at him.

"I see." Minna looked back at her tea and took a sip before smiling sadly.

"One of the things I was taught by the few precious people I knew, was to make tea. She was like a sister to me. She always said that drinking tea could help to ease the pain of the heart." Naruto said, remembering Ayame.

"Does it help?" Minna asked quietly.

"I don't know, I guess it depends on the kind of pain." Naruto replied.

"She wasn't one you lost though." Minna replied.

"No. I loved her so much. I just wanted to die when I lost her." Naruto said, tearing forming in his eyes.

Naruto stared at his tea sadly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking over to Minna, she smiled at him sadly.

"We really are kindred spirits, aren't we?" Minna asked as she wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Perhaps." Naruto replied before looking back at his tea.

The two didn't say anything more, they just drank their tea in silence.

**Later**

Naruto hovered around in the skies as he looked down at Mio, Yoshika and Lynette.

"You can run faster than that!" Mio yelled as Yoshika and Lynette ran up and down the runway.

"Miyafuji! Tell me what you see in front of you!" Mio ordered.

"The sea!" Yoshika replied.

"Lynette, tell me what's beyond the sea!" Mio ordered.

"Europe is Ma-am!" Lynette replied.

"And what is the situation in Europe?" Mio asked.

"It's being occupied by the enemy Ma-am!" Yoshika replied.

"That's right! It's up to you to regain that territory! The only way you're going to do that is by training! Got it? Training Training! Move! What you need more than magical strength is physical strength!" Mio yelled.

"Yes Ma-am!" The pair of Sergeants replied.

_"Damn! I wish I had her for my jounin, sensei. She actually takes her job seriously."_ Naruto though impressed.

"Good! Give me 10 more!" Mio ordered.

Naruto bust our laughing at the looks on their faces.

"Naruto! Just for laughing at them get down here and train with them! Without your armour on!" Mio ordered to Naruto above them.

Naruto looked at her and shrugged before landing next to Lynette and Yoshika before be gan running and a crazy speed.

By the time Yoshika and Lynette had gotten half way back across the runway, Naruto had completed half his laps.

After they were done their laps, they then began push ups.

"Two more sets!" Mio ordered.

"Lynette dropped. "I can't." Lynette said tired.

"Me neither." Yoshika said as she dropped.

"If this is the best training you can give Mio, then you're boring me." Naruto said smirking.

"Naruto, give me 50 more push ups." Mio ordered.

"Only 50? I almost swear, you're going easy on me." Naruto said smirking.

Mio smirked back at him. "Give me 500 pushups then."

"Piece of cake." Naruto said smirking.

An hour later, Naruto finished his pushup and didn't look tired at all.

Mio stared at him wide eyed.

**Later**

Lynette was laying on the runway on her stomach as she aimed a sniper cannon at a far off target.

Soon enough, Lynette pulled the trigger and fired.

Mio raised her eye patch revealing a glowing purple slitted eye.

"A little too much to the right." Mio said causing Yoshika to gasp.

"Pay more attention to the wind." Mio instructed.

Lynette cocked the cannon again and took aim.

Lynette fired again and hit the target.

"Good. Nice shot Lyn." Mio praised.

"That was amazing. Wow, I can't even see the target from here." Yoshika said staring off in the direction of the target.

"Kay, Miyafuji, you're up, get into position." Mio ordered.

Yoshika looked at Mio then the cannon and then looked down.

Naruto sighed.

"I'll take the next shot." Naruto said.

Lynette nodded and back away from the cannon.

Naruto walked up with a smirk and activated his armour.

"Naruto? What are you?" Mio asked when Naruto raised his right arm in the direction of the target.

Naruto zoomed in on the target with his hug and locked on.

"Target acquired." Naruto said as his gauntlet opened up revealing a small missile in his forearm.

"Firing." Naruto said and the missile launched.

The missile shot up and hit the target with a clink noise, sticking to the target before it exploded destroying the target and the stand it was mounted on entirely.

"Overkill." Mio said bluntly.

**Later in the hanger**

"Next we need to do is to get your trained on the Striker Unit equipment." Mio said.

Perrine then walked into the hanger while Naruto looked at her.

"Major." Naruto said.

Mio looked to Perrine.

"Yes Perrine? What is it?" Mio asked.

"Permission to assist in training our new recruits?" Perrine asked.

"Permission granted, I am impressed. It's good to see, you're volunteering your time." Mio said proudly.

"I'm happy to help and figured it would be easier to work in pairs." Perrine said blushing.

"But there's five of us." Yoshika said confused.

"No, there's only four, I don't use a Striker Unit remember?" Naruto replied.

"Oh right, I guess I forgot that." Yoshika said blushing.

"No biggie, I'm not exactly part of the regular atmosphere yet." Naruto replied before closing his faceplate and walked out of the hanger and took off into the sky.

"In any case, good thing Perrine." Mio replied smiling.

"I'm Perrine Clostermann. Lieutenant of Galian Arme Delaire. (sp?) I've been under Major Sakamoto's care for a long time." Perrine replied.

Naruto landed outside the hanger.

"Hey! Are you training or chatting. Come on the days not getting any earlier!" Naruto called before shooting back up into the air.

"He's right everyone, time to fly." Mio said as the group got into their Striker Units.

**Later**

It was sunset and Lynette and Yoshika were laying on the runway panting from exhaustion while Mio, Perrine and Naruto looked down at them.

"Worn out already Miyafuji? Well it's your first day, that's to be expected, though I didn't think your magic control would be so sloppy. You need to work on your base line stamina too." Mio instructed.

"And I suggest you start working on these things right away or you'll continue to be a nuisance." Perrine said coldly.

"Ouch Perrine. Give credit where credit is due. Most girls in my village was a joke to the military. They never trained, they always whined, and they always focused on a boy who didn't give them the time of day. They spent all their free time watch him train and yet despite being soldiers. They never trained. Most ended up dead, some worse." Naruto countered.

Perrine looked at Naruto disturbed but nodded and left.

"Miyafuji, Lynette. That will be all for today." Mio as she and Perrine left the runway while Naruto picked up the two rookies and carried them to the hanger.

**Next day**

Once again, Naruto was in the air, overseeing Yoshika's and Lynette's flight practice when he notice Yoshika's flight falter and frowned.

Shaking his head, Naruto turned to look down on the runway and saw Minna and Mio watching. Turning away from the trainees, Naruto went to land on the runway beside his two superior officers.

When Naruto landed, he saluted Minna and Mio. "Ma-am."

"Naruto." Mio greeted.

"She doesn't seem to be improving at all." Minna said.

"Her magic is strong, but she seems to be facing the same issue I did when I first started in Konoha's military." Naruto replied, looking up at Yoshika.

"You had trouble controlling your chakra?" Mio asked.

"Yeah. I have a huge amount of it. As a result, when I first started in the military at age 12, my chakra control was almost non-existent. Dare I say, her control is way better than mine was." Naruto answered.

Mio looked at him surprised at hearing that while Minna clenched her fists.

"Something bothers you Minna?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Your country used child soldiers?" Minna growled.

"Hm, yes, things are very different in the elemental continent. But yes. Genin, are sent into the field at 12. Most Genin become chunin and 13 to 14 years of age. Jounin by 20 to 30 years of age. Some if they're good enough like me, get into the ANBU Black Ops. I became an ANBU when I was 16. Just before I was put in prison." Naruto explained.

_"Children being force to kill. Worse yet, Naruto was one of their black ops and they lock him up?"_ Minna thought angrily.

"Why were you sentenced to prison?" Minna asked.

"Not now, Minna. That's one memory I don't like to bring up." Naruto said looking away from her.

Minna looked at him frowning before looking up to Yoshika again.

"I'll respect your wishes Naruto." Minna said.

"Lynette's doing great. I don't know why she can't do this outside of training." Minna said.

"I would be happy if she did only half as well in battle." Mio said.

"She has a lack of confidence and based on what Yoshika has told me, hasn't discovered a magical power yet. This has caused her to doubt her self and by extension hampered her abilities." Naruto explained.

"Yoshika said that?" Minna asked curious.

"Yeah, she said that Lynette doesn't think she has any magical powers and believes her self a liability. She's tried turning that around but if we don't do something to improve her confidence. She won't have to fail. She'll resign." Naruto said calmly.

"So that's it. Self doubt." Mio said.

"Hm." Naruto nodded.

"Only here a few days and you've already found what we weren't paying enough attention to see." Minna said smiling.

"This is a war, it's not that hard to miss the little things." Naruto replied reassuringly.

"In any case, we know now. And now we need to address it." Mio said.

Then heard a scream and Yoshika flew in between them.

"She's a spirit young girl, I admit." Naruto said smiling and took off after Yoshika before she got herself hurt.

Minna looked at him flying after Yoshika with a light blush while Mio stared at her.

"You're falling for him." Mio said bluntly.

Minna's head whipped to her.

"I-I am not!" Minna shot back back.

"You blush when you see him fly. You're always trying to be around him when you don't have work to do. When you have free time, it's spent either watching him fly or the two of you reconciling on your losses." Mio said smirking.

All the while, Minna's blush was getting brighter.

"I-I just t-think he's an i-impressive flier." Minna stuttered blushing.

"And I suppose the fact that he's incredibly handsome under that armour has nothing to do with it." Mio said, her smirk getting bigger.

"I-it doesn't. I mean h-he's... blast it. He's a good man, and knows how it feels to lose someone I think. I feel he understands my grief. I'll admit he's nice and handsome and always willing to lend a helping hand in giving Lynette and Yoshika pointers. Adding in he can find causes to problems that we can't." Minna tried.

"You like him." Mio countered.

""As friend and comrade." Minna argued.

"More than a friend. More than comrade." Mio countered again.

"I... you know what. Never mind. I'm gonna take a walk." Minna huffed and left.

Mio just laughed amused.

_"I just hope it works out. You need him more than you know. And he needs you."_ Mio thought smiling at her friend.

**Later that night**

Naruto was walking outside the dorms when he saw Yoshika sitting on the runway and Lynette walking up to her.

Naruto smiled and walked up to them.

Walked up behind them silently he listened to their chat to see if they needed any more advise or pep talk given how down Yoshika looked earlier.

"It's your ability to keep trying harder and never give up." Naruto heard Lynette speak.

"Wow, that's exactly what it says in my report card." Yoshika said smiling.

"I don't think there's anything good anyone can say about me. I don't belong here." Lynette said sadly.

Naruto frowned at that.

_She's definitely got a lot of Hinata in her."_ Naruto thought.

"That's not true. I saw you, you're amazing." Yoshika countered.

Naruto decided it was time to make him self known as well.

"I agree, you're a crack shot and your flying skills are top notch." Naruto said making them jump and look back at him.

"Sergeant Uzumaki?" Lynette asked shocked.

"Naruto." Yoshika greeted equally surprised.

Naruto nodded at them. "Lynette. If what Yoshika told me is true, You shouldn't worry about a lack of magical power. You're skilled with a gun, you're great at flying. You simply need to believe in your self more. I person that relies on their skills will always be a better soldier than a person that relies on vaunted power." Naruto explained.

Lynette didn't say anything, she just stood up and ran back to the dorms.

"Lynette! Wait!" Yoshika called out to her.

"She'll come around, Yoshika. Her confidence is the only thing holding her back. Once she starts believing in her self, she'll be great." Naruto reassured her before leaving the runway, Yoshika following her.

Walking back to the dorms, he saw Minna watching as Lynette ran by.

Walking up to her, he smiled at her reassuringly.

"She'll be fine. I give it another day and her confidence will begin to rise." Naruto reassured her.

"How can you be so sure?" Minna asked worriedly.

"I got this hunch." Naruto replied.

Minna sighed worriedly. "I hope you're right."

"Come on, it's cold out here and I'm sure that uniform isn't help you at all." Naruto said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and the pair walked back into the dorms, all the while, Minna blushing.

**Next day**

Naruto was sitting in the hanger, cleaning the lenses on his chakra gauntlets when he heard the horn start blaring.

Naruto immediately jumped up and closed his faceplate with a loud clank and ran out the hanger.

**Briefing room**

Naruto ran into the room in full armour and looked to Minna in the front of the room near a map.

Minna pointed to a spot on the map.

"We just got a report from the observation post, it seems the enemy has entered the east grid sector 114. Altitude is higher than usual, to compensate, we'll be changing formation." Minna said.

**3 minutes later**

Most of the Strike Witches launched from the hanger.

"Barkhorn and Hartman will be up front, Shirley and Luchini will take the rear, Perrine, you're with me. Mio ordered.

"The rest of you will stay at the base with me." Minna ordered.

"Roger." Lynette, Naruto, Eila and Yoshika acknowledged.

Yoshika stared up at the offence squad flew off to face the Neuroi.

"Wow look at em go." Yoshika cheered.

"Yeah it's great." Lynette said quietly.

"Is there anything we could do to help?" Yoshika asked.

"Maybe you might be able to but I'm useless." Lynette said sadly before running back into the hanger.

Naruto just frowned at that.

"Where are you going?" Yoshika asked.

Minna walked up to Yoshika. "Miyafuji? May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Britannia is Sergeant Bishop's homeland so she's sensitive. You are aware that Europe has recently fallen into the hand of the enemy aren't you?" Minna explained.

"Yes Ma-am." Yoshika replied.

"That's why this is so hard for her." Minna said.

"So Britannia is Europe's only chance." Naruto said evenly.

"And the pressure is getting to her. This on top of her own self doubt. Not very good circumstances." Naruto replied.

"So what about you? Why did you decide to join the fight?" Minna asked Yoshika and Naruto.

"I wanna help people who need it and defend them against the Neuroi." Yoshika said.

"I watched entire countries burn because nobody would help them. I won't stand by and watch this world burn and do nothing." Naruto said.

"Lyn said the same thing as you Yoshika when she first enlisted. Never let go of those feelings, I'm sure your desire to help others will give you the strength you'll need." Minna said smiling before walking into the hanger.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Naruto said as he walked towards the runway.

Yoshika just frowned at him before leaving to try and talk to Lynette.

After about 15 minutes the alarm blared again.

"I knew it." Naruto grunted while Minna, Eila, Lynette and Yoshika came up behind him.

Naruto looked to them and saw that even Yoshika was armed and smiled.

"Let's jet." Naruto said and the witches nodded.

The five of them then took off into the sky from the base.

"Looks like the enemy will be coming in from 3:00." Minna said.

"Eila and I will take the offensive while you, Yoshika and Lynette will stay at a sniper position, Naruto stay with them in case it get's by us." Minna ordered.

"You got it." Naruto replied.

"Alright good luck to us all." Minna said as she and Eila flew off to face the Neuroi.

"Miyafuji. I was really scared when we volunteered." Lynette said.

"I'm still really scared. I know this sounds weird but I would have been more frightened if we stayed behind and not do anything." Yoshika said.

"Good work you two. Only a fool goes into battle without fear. Fear prevents us from being reckless. Fear makes us need to conquer it and replace it with courage." Naruto said smiling at them behind his face plate.

The two witches smiled at him.

Naruto looked out and saw the Neuroi coming.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as it approached and spoke into his comm.

"Minna, do you need help?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we can't land a hit on it. You have a clean shot once you're in range." Minna replied.

"Acknowledged." Naruto replied and shot off towards the Neuroi.

Naruto flew towards the Neuroi while Minna and Eila fired at the Neuroi. The pair of witches managed to land a light hit and the aft section of the Neuroi broke off causing the Neuroi to speed up.

Naruto's eyes widened as the Neuroi shot forward suddenly is nearly three times more speed at the Neuroi came right at him like a bullet.

"Son of a!" Naruto yelled as he barely evaded the Neuroi while still getting clipped by a wing.

With the hit, Naruto was sent careening down to the water, before smashing along the water's surface and sank.

"Naruto!" Minna yelled as she saw Naruto vanish under the water.

"No! Naruto's down!" Lynette yelled as she fired the sniper cannon at the Neuroi, each shot missing.

"It's no good, I can't hit it." Lynette said frightened as the Neuroi sped towards them.

"Yes you can, it's just like when you were in training." Yoshika tried.

"That's the thing, it's taking all I have just to fly. I can't steady my cannon." Lynette explained.

"Then I'll support you so you can focus on firing." Yoshika said as she flew under Lynette and supported Lynette on her shoulders.

"Feeling more stable?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes, thanks." Lynette said as she took aim.

"Bishop, Miyafuji, Uzumaki is down and we can't keep up with the Neuroi. Your the only chance we have left at this point. This is your moment." Minna said over the comm.

"West North, West Wind. Velocity, 3, and speed, position... Got it." Lynette said.

"When I give you the signal, I'm gonna need you to show with me." Lynette instructed.

"Got it." Yoshika replied and readied her machine gun.

"Shoot now!" Lynette yelled and Yoshika fired.

Lynette then followed up with four shots from her sniper cannon.

The Neuroi dodged Yoshika's shot, going upwards but got clipped by Lynette's first just, getting forced up then got hit by another, forcing the nose up, a third forced the nose up further and the last blew through the core destroying the core.

They all watched as the Neuroi was destroyed and Eila and Minna smiled.

"Lynette, you did it." Minna congratulated before frowning and turned to fly near the water.

"Naruto..." Minna whispered as the others watched her.

"He's alive right? He has to be." Yoshika said.

Then as if answering her question, Naruto burst from the water as if nothing had happened.

"So you managed to take it out, Lynette, nice job." Naruto said smiling under his helmet.

No one said anything.

"What?" Naruto asked before Yoshika pointed behind him.

Naruto turned and saw Minna, pissed off at him.

"Uh, Sorry about scaring you like that, I um, I don't suppose we can talk this over?" Naruto asked nervously.

"You pretended to get taken out by the Neuroi on purpose, while I agree with your motives. What if they hadn't destroyed it. And worse. I thought you died. I thought you were..." Minna tried, holding back tears.

Naruto frowned and opened his face plate. "I screwed up didn't I?" Naruto asked guiltily.

"Big time." Eila said before she along with Yoshika and Lynette returned to base.

Naruto hovered over to Minna and hugged her. "I sorry. I promise you this Minna, I won't ever do that again. And I won't die in this war. That's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto said as she cried into his chest plate.

Soon after, Minna had calmed down and the pair returned to the base.

**Cheesy ending to the chapter and sorry I took so long with this, I transferred the season over to my computer now so I should be able to start working on this more often. I don't know for certain if I'm advancing Minna's and Naruto relationship too fast, especially given their pasts but then again, romance isn't my strong suit.**

** Now I know some of you wanted Naruto with Sanya but I just couldn't make it work. ****She is too young for him. And I don't do Naruto being a loli. **

** Anyway, Naruto is going to be paired with Minna, Not Sanya and Eila. Though Sanya will be something of a little sister to Naruto.**


	4. Guilt

**((I don't own Naruto, Strike Witches or anything Marvel))**

**Strike Ninja**

**Chapter 4: Guilt**

It's been a week since Yoshika and Lynette has shot down their first Neuroi and Naruto couldn't be prouder of the two. On top of that, he and Minna were becoming ever closer. Presently he was returning to his dorm from the hangers after working on plans for a new reverse engineered suit when he heard a scream from Trudy's room.

Naruto raised an eye brow and activated his gauntlets before grabbing the door knob, turning he slowly opened the door while aiming his right laser emitter around the room.

Seeing no threat he looked to Trudy who was sitting on her bed shaken.

"Lieutenant Barkhorn? Is everything alright? I heard you scream." Naruto asked worriedly.

"It-it's nothing, just a nightmare." Trudy replied shaken.

"Need to talk about it at all?" Naruto asked calmly.

"No it's... actually yes please." Trudy answered smiling calmly.

Naruto nodded and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I noticed you've been bothered for a while, I presume this nightmare has something to do with it?" Naruto asked.

"It's my sister, a few months back, a Neuroi attacked our home town, we tried defending it, we destroyed the Neuroi, but my sister wasn't in a shelter and the debris..." Trudy tried.

Naruto didn't say anything.

"She survived but she's been in a coma ever since. I... it's all my fault, if I'd been stronger or faster, or I'd" Trudy began to cry as Naruto set a hand on her shoulder.

Trudy looked at him tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, and I'm sure she'll pull through, she's your sister after all, one doesn't have a sister as tough as you without being strong her self." Naruto said smiling.

"But it is my fault. I promised her I would protect her, and I couldn't even do that." Trudy replied.

"You did all you could, she will understand when she wakes up, besides the Neuroi are at fault. Not you." Naruto said as he got up.

"Think about what I've said Trudy. Guilt is a retched thing, it sticks to you like glue and is damn near impossible to get rid of." Naruto said calmly as he left the room.

Trudy looked at him as he left and closed the door before she laid back down.

_"Naruto Namikaze... you are an interesting man... But you are wrong, it is my fault."_ Trudy thought.

**Next Day**

Naruto had just entered the dining hall after finishing the last checks for his new armour project when he saw Trudy sitting at the table when Minna and Erica sat by her.

Naruto smiled before looking and Mio and frowned.

His eyes flashed red.

_"Kyuubi."_ Naruto thought.

_"I know, you need to get to work on that suit kit."_ Kyuubi answered.

Naruto's eye turned blue again before he went to Minna.

"Morning himes. I just need to borrow the commander's attention for a few." Naruto said as he addressed Trudy, Erica and Minna.

"Oh? Of course Naruto." Minna replied as she followed him out of the hall.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Naruto." Minna asked smiling.

"It concerns Mio and her magic or rather it's fluctuations." Naruto replied prompting Minna to frown.

"So you picked up on it." Minna answered.

"I can help her, with your help." Naruto replied.

"What can I do?" Minna asked.

"Contrary to believe Minna, you all have chakra, everyone does, male and female. I am in the process of reverse engineering my suit to make one that will have less demand on the pilot's chakra." Naruto explained.

"And you need me to provide the resources and technical team for it." Minna explained.

"Yes, it won't be anywhere near as powerful as what I'm using but it will be superior to Mio's Striker unit and aircraft cannon." Naruto replied.

"What if I can't get this project approved?" Minna asked.

"Then Mio has a problem and may have to face being honorably discharged from the military before her magic really fails her. If it comes to that..." Naruto countered.

"It'll break her spirit. Flying is her whole world." Minna confirmed.

"Exactly, besides, I don't think the project will be rejected, it a weapon system that will be maid from reverse engineering the suit that they want." Naruto said smiling.

"I tried to keep it out of their hands." Minna frowned.

"No you tried to keep a super weapon from their hands, this one doesn't have the same capacity for mass destruction." Naruto explained.

"Neither does the suit you use." Minna said.

"The suit I use could blow pass nation defences and run terrorist strikes on civilians and then be gone before anyone could stop it, the project I'm working on is capable of Mach 1 at most." Naruto clarified.

"Very well, I'll take this to the board. What will this project be called?" Minna replied.

"It's called project War Machina." Naruto replied.

"Alright, I'll bring it to them later on today, but for now breakfast." Minna replied while Naruto nodded and followed her back into the dining hall.

Trudy then left while Yoshika frowned.

"Honestly I don't blame her, I mean you're serving rotten beans, I mean really, are you trying to poison us?" Perrine shot at Yoshika.

Naruto frowned and unsealed a can and knife and slid the knife and can to Perrine.

"If you complain about a good meal that Yoshika worked hard on then shut up and eat nutrient paste Miss has a stick up her ass." Naruto grunted while Perrine huffed.

"And how am I suppose to open it?" Perrine glared.

Naruto picked up the knife and stabbed it into the can's top.

"Cut it open and eat it off the knife like any true soldier would out in the field, call in military discipline training. And it's bad table manners to insult the chef... miss piggy." Naruto lectured and smirked at the end.

Perrine's face went red.

Minna leaned over to Naruto. "Is that really nutrient paste or whatever you called it?"

Naruto smirked. "Nope" He whispered back while Perrine began tried to grab the knife.

Perrine then grabbed the knife and pulled it out of the can before a pink gas sprayed her in the face.

"Eep!" Perrine squeaked as she fell over backwards out of her seat causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Naruto what is that gas?" Minna asked worriedly.

"He he what haha did he ha you do?" Perrine tried to ask between her laughter.

"Laughing gas." Naruto said smirking. "Don't you know? Never trust a fox?" Naruto said as he laughed at Perrine and soon everyone was chuckling at Perrine's expense.

"It'll wear off after a short while, though next time, learn to treat people with a bit more respect." Naruto said as he finished his breakfast.

"The meal was delicious Yoshika." Naruto said smiling while he stood up and left the table.

** Aprox. 10:30 PM**

Yoshika and Lyn were currently setting up sheets to dry on clothes lines when they saw Erica and Trudy flying overhead doing flight manoeuvres.

Down on the runway, Naruto looked up at Trudy and Erica crisscrossed in the sky and frowned.

"Come on Lieutenant, your sister wouldn't want this." Naruto thought out loud as he turned to go back to the plans for the War Machina and began going over how he was going to present the project.

Naruto turned to look over his shoulder again as he thought back to his own demons.

**Flashback**

Naruto was working on the senbon launchers in his shoulder armour when Hinata burst through the door.

"Naruto! Come quick, Kasumi's team just got back but Kasumi isn't with them!" Hinata cried as Naruto's eyes widened and activated all his armour before following Hinata out the door.

**Flashback end**

Naruto clenched his fist as he walked to his plans.

**Noon**

Everyone was sitting outside at table eating deserts while Naruto looked at a cupcake critically.

"What the heck is this thing?" Naruto asked eyeing it.

Lynette looked at him and chuckled. "It's a cupcake silly, basically it a mini cake, just take the paper tray off the bottom and eat it with your hands, it's a common sweet to most of the world." Lyn explained while everyone else nodded.

"Ah, I must admit, this would probably be the first sweet I've ever had. Military life never did allow such luxuries." Naruto smiled back while some frowned.

"Naruto if I may, i know it must be hard to answer but when did you get your first kill?" Charlotte asked cautiously.

"Believe it or not, my first kill was just before I was imprisoned, it got into many battles in my career but a tried to not kill my foes." Naruto answered.

"Just before... oh..." Minna confirmed.

**Flashback**

Naruto glared at the Ami and Sai.

"You expect me to follow the Hokage's orders and just leave her?" Naruto growled.

"I don't see why a demon like you would care." Ami growled back.

"We are shinobi and are expected to follow the orders of our Hokage, she said to stay put and let the ANBU handle it." Sai answered.

"I refuse!" Naruto said as she bolted out the gate and into the forest, flying as fast as he could toward the last place Kasumi had been seen.

**Flashback end**

"Any way, according to the operations room, we will attack the day after tomorrow, please use today to rest as much as you can." Minna instructed.

"Lynette and Yoshika, you two has training after this as well." Mio countered.

"Also last but not least, Naruto I took your request to the board of directors and it has been approved, a team and technicians and engineers will be here in three days time to begin work of the project." Minna announced.

"Thank you commander, I recently began scoping out weapons from various sources though I think I found one that might work, it's a rotating 8 barrelled heavy machine gun." Naruto replied.

"A mini gun? You're going to put a mini gun on the armour? How?" Minna asked shocked.

"I'm thinking... a Mini gun mounted to the back, maybe a missile pod on one of the shoulders, a rocket launcher in the other, machine guns or shot guns on the arms. In the even of ammo depletion there will also be pulse laser technology, though I don't know how powerful it'll be due to the armour using less chakra." Naruto explained.

Everyone just went buggy eyes at him.

"I guess I know how you came up with the name War Machina." Minna replied thoughtful.

"War Machina sounds like a girl's... no way! It's for one of us!" Eila yelled in realization.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Major Sakamoto's magic is failing, she has 3 options, Option 1, Dawn the War Machina. Option 2, resign from the military. Option 3." Naruto explained.

"What's option 3?" Yoshika asked worriedly.

"Death. Her magic would fail her as a time when she needs it most, no magic and no way to save her self." Minna said solemnly.

"Resignation for do more harm and good, flying means everything to Mio so the suit is the best option." Naruto explained.

"How soon can it be completed?" Mio asked.

"As soon as possible, this project is high priority." Naruto explained as he left the tables.

_"I won't fail Mio, I can save her at least."_ Naruto thought as he went to the hangers.

**Flashback**

Naruto flew through the forest as fast as he could, the screeching wail of his jet scream warning all to stay out of his way.

Soon Naruto came upon the last know location of Kasumi and began scanning the area with thermal optics and found a trail of human foot prints.

Quickly reacting Naruto drop to the ground and ran in the direction of the foot prints before he came upon a clearing. In the centre, he found her. Kasumi's beaten and battered body was left out in the sun to rot, her clothes gone, her arms and legs bound by ninja wire to four kunai around her.

Naruto slowly approached her, shaking violently and dropped to his knees beside her.

Looking around Naruto quickly extended a blade from his gauntlet, cut the wires and scooped her up into his arms.

"Come on, Kasumi... you're safe now... I'm here." Naruto said, his voice cracking as she stared up at him with lifeless eyes.

"Kasumi please, say something, anything. You can't be..." Naruto cried.

_"Kit... she's gone..."_ Kyuubi whispered in his mind.

"No! She's alive, I know she is! She... oh Kasumi. Please come back to me. Kasumi!" Naruto cried as he tried desperately to get some reaction out of her.

In his mind he could feel the demon fox close her eyes _"Naruto..."_

Naruto closed his eyes and laid Kasumi down and encased her in youkai crystal.

Naruto raised his hand and stood up, he opened his eyes and his optic lenses glowed bright red and he clenched his fists.

He scanned the crystal for all substances, multiple blips appeared on his H.U.D.

"Gerr Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Naruto let loose a roar and he shot off into the forest, rage consuming him.

**Flashback end**

** aprox 5:00 PM**

Naruto finished the final preparations for the War Machina briefing and was now heading to the dining hall when he stopped and frown.

Looking down the hallway to the dining hall, he saw Trudy.

"We both have something to feel guilty about don't we." Trudy asked.

"More than you know. She'll wake up when she's ready. Be thankful. You still have her." Naruto said sadly as they entered the dining hall and each took a seat.

After eating Naruto stood up only for Mio to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Member of the squad, come on." Mio said dragging Naruto.

"Ah wait, where are you taking me?" Naruto stammered.

**5 Minutes later**

Naruto saw nervously in the bath water, as he tried desperately to avoid gazing at Mio's Yoshika and Lynette assetts.

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked nerviously.

"You need to bath." Mio said washing her self.

"I have been bathing." Naruto said facing away from the girls.

"None of us have seen you." Mio countered.

"Boys don't bath with girls." Naruto replied.

"Squad mates bath with each other in the military." Mio countered.

"... Dammit... Alright I'll face this way then." Naruto said turning away from the girls.

"Fine by us, though I think Minna might be let down if you turn away while bathing with her." Mio said smirking.

Naruto's face went beet red.

"I imagine she'd prefer it if the man she has feelings for would admire her shapely body, he round perfect brea BOOM" Mio was interrupted by Naruto flying back with blood spraying from his nose.

**Later that night**

Naruto was tossing and turning in his sleep as Minna came to check on him after hearing about the bath incident only to find him having a nightmare.

**Flashback**

Flames, screams and death was everywhere as Naruto flew above a burning camp.

"RUN YOUR MURDERING CURS! YOU ALL DIE BY MY HAND! I'LL SLAUGHTER EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" Naruto yelled in rage as he fired pulse lasers at a number of missing nin before spinning around and firing several rockets and killing dozens more.

Naruto then landed and dashed forward an high speed delivering crushing punches and kicks to a nearby missing nin before grabbing his head and crushing it in his hand.

Looking forward, he saw several more missing nin fleeing. Snarling, Naruto charged his chakra into his Unibeam and fired, killing the fleeing bandits and then jumping through the air and dropping down hard in the centre of the last of the bandits. "Graaaaah!" Naruto yelled as he charged his Unibeam again while hearing something.

"Naruto! Naruto wake up! It's me Minna!" The voice said.

Naruto saw a bright flash from his Unibeam and all went white.

Naruto jolted awake and he felt a pair of arms around him, looking to his right, he saw Minna, her eyes worried.

"Naruto, it's okay you're safe now. It's okay." Minna said as she hugged him.

"A nightmare... no... a memory." Naruto whispered as he wrapped his arms around Minna.

"I'm sorry for worrying Minna." Naruto whispered.

Minna merely smile reassuringly and sat on his bed and hugged him. "As long as you're okay, that's all that matters." Minna said as she rest her forehead against his and stared into his eyes before they began to drift together and kissed.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waste, and she, his neck as they laid down.

**Next day**

Naruto and Minna both looked up as they watched Yoshika, Mio, Lyn and Trudy to manoeuvre training when the horn went off.

Minna nodded to Naruto before kissing him.

"Let's go." Minna said smiling.

"Time to dance Hime." Naruto replied and activated his armour and took after the other witches.

"Enemy sighted, permission to spearhead?" Naruto confirmed.

"Granted, we'll coming up behind you." Minna said.

"See you soon." Naruto said and the punched his thrusters and took off.

"Damn that's loud!" Mio said wincing.

Naruto opened fire with pulse lasers and the red areas of the Neuroi which it shot back.

Naruto pulled back while fired anti beam flares and stop the Neuroi beams before shooting forward again and did a strafing run of senbon, explosive kunai, rockets, and pulse lasers just as the witches arrived.

Looking toward the squad, Naruto saw Trudy was flying ahead of her squad and trying to do all the work her self.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Trudy! Back off! You're too close!" Naruto yelled as he shot toward her.

The Neuroi fired at Perrine whom was knocked into Trudy, knocking her closer to the Neuroi.

The Neuroi fired at Trudy as she tried to block only for something to fly in front of her.

The only thing she heard was an explosion, he eyes wide as Naruto fell to the ground, smoking billowing from his centre piece before an explosion blasted out from his armour, Trudy's eyes wide as she saw Naruto's battered armour fall into the forest.

"Naruto!" Minna screamed.

"Dammit, everyone open fire, keep that thing off Naruto! Minna check on him!" Mio yelled and Minna flew to the forest.

All the while Trudy hovered, frozen as her mind replayed what has happened. The explosion of Naruto's armour in front of her, his smoking body falling to the forest.

"No..." Trudy whispered shaking violently.

Down on the forest, Minna found Naruto and immediately began pulling off the armour and found his chest bleeding.

"Naruto!" Minna screamed as Naruto eyes opened.

"Minna... the seal... my hand... blood." Minna quickly pulled off Naruto's gauntlet and saw a seal on his palm, and then placed her hand on some of his place and grasped his palm.

With a poof of smoke a glowing device appear in front of her on the ground.

"Chakra... core, chest..." Naruto tried, the wound in his chest weakening him as the Kyuubi tried to heal him.

Minna then grabbed the core and placed it on his chest over the wound, the effect was instant as the core shot out chakra strings and sank into his chest over his hear, the core then turned red and lines of energy covered his body, a glow enveloped his body and his wounds healed.

"How...?" Minna asked thankful.

"The core amplifies chakra potency, it was designed for the War Machina to compensate for lower chakra output." Naruto explained as he saw up and winced only for Minna to kneel behind him and pull him back down, laying his head on her lap.

"Rest for now, you may be mostly healed but you're still wounded." Minna said as they watched the battle above.

"Minna... Her guilt needs to be dealt with now. Please bring her down." Naruto asked.

Minna looked down at him and nodded before gently setting his head down and got back into her Striker Unit and flew up to Trudy.

Soon after Minna brought Trudy back down as the others continued to fight.

"We'll protect you for now Naruto, and have that chat afterwards." Minna said as she and Trudy readied their shields.

"No... The core is more than just power." Naruto said as his chakra core began to glow bright red.

"Naruto?" Minna asked.

Suddenly the bright crimson Unibeam fired from the core, blowing through the Neuroi, destroying it.

The other witches came down as Naruto slowly stood up, Youkai coursing through him, replenishing his strength.

"Sergeant." Naruto grabbed Trudy by her uniform and left her into the air, eyes blazing red.

"What were you thinking? Trudy. Okay I can understand, your homeland was lost, you sister hurt. But get this through your thick skull, it was not your fault. Your sister is still alive. She WILL wake up. But there is not point to her doing so if the first thing she hears and that you, the only person she has left, went and got her self killed! What the hell do you think would happen to her then, her big sister, dead, she would blame her self. She'd have no one left. You need to get over this guilt before it kills you and and leaves your sister alone. I will not pity you this time Trudy." Naruto threw her to the ground.

"Pick your self up before I have to kick your ass." Naruto growled at her, his eyes returning to their original blue.

Trudy looked at the ground and nodded. "I'm sorry, I... guess I hadn't thought on it. And maybe I did need some one to kick my ass Naruto... thanks." Trudy said standing and smiled.

"Good then go see your sister. They say a familiar presence will guide the lost to safety." Naruto said smiling.

**Later on**

Naruto stood in front of a large case that he had unsealed from one of this containment seals.

Looking down at the note in his hand, he smiled.

The note:

_ Naruto inside this suit are the blue prints for a more advanced and more power version of your suit, we were going to build it but we figured you'd want to modify it to your specs after using the first armour, we call this suit, Extremis Armour._

Naruto smiled and put his hand on a seal on the case and opened it to reveal a sleeker and more advanced version of his Iron Man armour.

"Good thing I built this back in Konoha. Thank you Yuki." Naruto said out loud as he heard a whistle behind him.

Look behind him, he saw the witches.

"So... another armour to replace the one you lose. Damn it looks like a bag of chips alright." Trudy said smiling as they looked at it.

"Hm." Naruto nodded he he touched the triangle centre piece and opened the armour up before turn and backing into it, stepping into the boots and closed the armour.

A red HUD appeared inside the helmet.

"Shall I?" Naruto asked.

The witches stepped aside and Naruto shot outside even faster than his last suit.

"Mach 8! Here I come!" Naruto yelled!

"No fair you jerk stop showing off!" Charlotte yelled as everyone else chuckled.

**Okay, I wanted to bring out some small bit of idea of Naruto loss while also implementing him in the guilt issue that he and Trudy are each facing. As you can see Minna isn't the only one with demons to face, No Naruto will not be with Trudy. Just Minna. Also Minna and Naruto did not do the bow chika bow wow in that one scene, they only kissed. Naruto's Extremis armour is Iron Man Extremis, in this story, he built it in Konoha, but never used it. Likely to keep attention off it and to keep it as a counter armour weapon in case Konoha got his first suit from him.**

** Okay here's the current armour match up.**

** Naruto – Extremis**

** Mio – Live action War Machine (War Machina)**

** Minna – Ultimate War Machina (Battle Maiden) (Ultimate War Machine is more powerful than Iron Woman hence why Sanya has Iron Woman.)**

** Sanya – Iron Woman (Iron Girl)**

** By the end of the season 1 Arc, I aim to have all girls have an armour of their own which will lead up to the third story taking place after season 2.**


	5. Speed

**((I don't own Naruto, Strike Witches or anything Marvel))**

**Strike Ninja**

**Chapter 5: Speed**

Naruto couldn't help but smile at how well things were going, development had already begun on the War Machina armour and the team were already thinking up ideas on how the suit should look. On top of this, the weapons tests for the missile pod as well as the mini gun were also going well. Currently, Naruto was just heading to the dining hall from the dorms when he heard something from one of the rooms beside him, Yoshika's room.

Naruto turning up his audio systems in his seals picked up moans.

_"Hm, must be dreaming, though I suppose I should wake her up."_ Naruto thought raising a eyebrow.

Opening the door, Naruto walked up to her as she continued talking in her sleep.

Yoshika then rolled over toward Naruto's direction.

"Wait, what are you doing? No Lyn." Yoshika moaned.

Naruto immediately grasped his nose. _"Holy shit she's..."_

"Lyn come on... oh wow. They're huge." Yoshika moaned as she squirmed.

Suddenly the morning horn went off and Yoshika woke up.

Naruto smirked down at her. "I was going to wake you up considering the horn was about to go off. Have a nice dream?" Naruto greeted her smirking.

Yoshika looked up at him blankly before her face blazed red.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK" Yoshika screamed as Naruto walked out laughing.

"Oh man, I wonder how Lyn would react if she knew you were fantasizing about having sex with her." Naruto laughed as he left.

"Don't you dare!" Yoshika stammered as her face began to glow red from embarrassment.

Naruto looked to the left of the door. "Too late." Naruto smirked as he left and Lynette walked in beet red.

"Y-you really find me attractive?" Lyn asked blushing.

"Bow chika bow wow!" Naruto yelled from down the hall causing both girls to blush.

Later on Naruto saw Yoshika and Lyn walked down the hall when he saw Mio spook Yoshika causing her to grope Mio accidentally.

Yoshika opened her eyes and saw her self groping Mio.

"Are you amused?" Mio asked calmly causing Yoshika to scream and Naruto to roar in laughter.

Yoshika all the while stood frightened at Mio readied her sword.

**SMACK CLANK**

** 5 minutes later**

Everyone sat in the living room while Yoshika held a bum on her head and Mio stared at Naruto slightly annoyed.

"You know, you could take your punishment like a man." Mio said.

"But that involves us doing hentai things, I doubt Minna would approve." Naruto countered causing the girls to blush.

"You know what I mean!" Mio growled.

"True. Still though, this morning certainly was amusing. So Yoshika, how long have you been dreaming about Lyn?" Naruto asked smirking.

**BAM**

"Ow, Minna, that hurt you big meanie." Naruto whined rubbing the bump on his head.

"Won't you behave?" Minna asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes Ma-am." Naruto answered frightened.

"Any way, while you're all going to the beach, I got work to do. The War Machina isn't going to build it's self." Naruto said as he left the room.

**Later**

Soon enough, Naruto had arrived at the hanger to find Charlotte working on her striker while the techs looked over designs for the War Machina's chassis.

"Morning everyone." Naruto greeted as he approached the group.

"Morning sir, if it's not too much trouble sir, we were wondering what you may think of the design we cooked up for the chassis, it kinda of bulky, like a flying tank but if our calculations are correct, it should be capable of mach 2." The head technician said only to hear a whine from Charlotte.

"Not to worry Charlotte, a more generic model will be made available once the war is over, for now we're doing profession specific models or in War Machina's case, necessity." Naruto said to her.

"Doesn't make it any easier, you broke the sound barrier before me, went four times as fast still, now you can double that and Mio is also going to be faster than me. This stinks." Charlotte pouted causing Naruto and the technicians to chuckle.

"Hey sir, is it true you're in a relationship with the commander?" One of of the techs asked.

"Uh, well I uh." Naruto stammered blushing.

"Huh, so it's true then. We really must thank you, Commander Wilcke was so stricken with grief that she banned us from socializing with the men outside the squadron. She's much happier with you now." Charlotte said as she prepped her engines.

Naruto whistled. "Impressive for a propeller base engine. Guess when time opens up, we'll be designing custom models for each witch if what I heard is true."

"What sir?" A tech asked.

"The striker unit is a good weapon and all but it's detrimental to a witch's magical health, hence why Mio is on the priority to get a suit, her magic is fluctuating and it's getting weaker." Naruto said grimly.

"That's not good, luckily, by the way things are going, we should be ready to build the suit any day now. And the chakra pulse core is working wonders for the power output." The head tech said.

"Good, something tells me that we'll be needing it." Naruto confirmed.

Suddenly Francesca dropped down from the rafters.

"Hey, sleeping beauty finally awakes." Naruto greeted.

"Mm, Any idea when Mio's suit is gonna be ready? I wanna see her in it." Francesca said with a yawn.

"We should begin construction by tomorrow. Completion in a weak. The blue prints from Extremis are helping allot." The head tech said as Yoshika and Lyn ran into the hanger.

"Well, I'm taking off." Charlotte said and flew out of the hanger.

"Feel free to watch her everyone, I'm gonna look over a few things." Naruto said smiling and everyone exited the hanger.

_"Hm, she's held back by the limitations of the striker unit, it can't handle the strain. Perhaps something to satisfy her need for speed until it's her turn to get a suit."_ Naruto though as he looked at the War Machina blue prints.

_"Hm, that could work. A copy of the boots with jet propulsion. Not, need something a little more stable. Hm." _Naruto though as he went to a table and began to draw up diagrams and designs.

"Yes, that could work for now." Naruto smiled as he looked down at the papers in front of him.

On the centre sheet was a picture of a suit of azure blue with a gold shoulder plate and a pair of gold jet boots. "Hm, And best of all, she can run and walk and all in this." Naruto said to himself with a smirk as he turned to look outside.

**((For reference, it's Julia's suit from Tribe's vengeance. Which I don't own.))**

_"Well, that's enough for now. Think I'll go check on things around the base, tomorrow I'll get to work on both projects."_ Naruto thought smirking.

**Next day**

Naruto was currently walk along the beach while watching the girls trying to get out of the water with their strikers and basking in the sun.

Naruto turned towards the rocks to see Minna looking up at Yoshika and Lyn struggling.

Smirking, Naruto whistled at her causing her to blush and look at him.

"And here, I didn't think you could be any more beautiful, I think I'm seeing an angel." Naruto shouted smiling while Minna's face went beet red.

Soon afterwards, Yoshika, Lyn and Charlotte were laying down in the sand while Naruto took to surfing.

**"BEEEEEEP" **Naruto's helmet alarm blared causing him to go rigid and jump up into the air, his armour on.

Quickly looking around, he saw Charlotte looking up at the sky.

Looking up he saw it, a black jet like figure in the sky.

"Neuroi!" Naruto yelled and shot into the sky like a bat out of hell.

Meanwhile everyone else ran for the hanger as quickly as they could.

"I can see it!" Naruto said into his comm.

"Excellent work Naruto, take it out." Minna ordered.

"Got it." Naruto acknowledged before his eyes widened.

"My chakra, what?" Naruto stammered as his chakra stopped flowing.

_"Sorry kit, this isn't your fight."_ Kyuubi said.

"Dammit, Kyuubi just cut me off, I got no chakra flow, losing altitude, it's all on Shirley from here on out." Naruto said as he descended to the ocean.

"Dammit, what is that demon doing? Naruto is your suit sealed?" Minna asked.

"Affirmative, I'll be fine, Shirley, take that thing out." Naruto yelled into his comm.

"You can count on me." Charlotte replied as she shot past above Naruto.

"Good luck." Naruto waved behind her before he glided to the water.

After a few seconds Naruto heard Mio on the comm again.

"Lieutenant! Return immediately! Come in lieutenant, you have to return to the base!" Mio yelled and continued trying to contact Charlotte.

"Not good! Kyuubi, give me back power now or I swear to god, I'll fill your cage with clones henged as naked fuzzy brows hugging naked fuzzy brows junior!" Naruto yelled as he heard a girly scream inside his head and his suit blazed to life.

With a loud BOOM, Naruto blasted out of the water and shot off after Charlotte.

"Fuzzy brows?" Minna asked.

"I don't wanna know." Mio said pale.

"Yoshika! Lyn! I'll take it from here!" Naruto yelled and he blew past them at mach 2.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK" The girls screamed as the g-forces hit them when Naruto passed by.

"I'm almost there!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ha ha ha" Charlotte cheered and she rapidly approached mach 1.

Suddenly there was a huge boom and Charlotte blasted through the sound barrier.

"Holy shit! She did it! She broke the freaking sound barrier, Charlotte is flying at mach 1!" Naruto yelled, his eyes wide as he increased his speed.

"Shirley! Stop! Your heading right for the enemy!" Naruto yelled.

"Uh?" Charlotte looked forward and saw the Neuroi.

"Oh no." Charlotte said as she paled and closed her eyes while creating and shield and blew right through the Neuroi, screaming all the way.

"Ouch." Naruto said wincing as he flew faster to get to Charlotte.

Charlotte flew up unconscious as he strikers flew off, and her bikini was destroyed.

She began to fall when Naruto flew under her and grabbed her in mid air.

"I got her!" Naruto yelled into his comm.

Naruto then turned and carried Charlotte back to base as the sun began to set.

"Uh Minna or Mio or anyone?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" Mio asked.

"Mind having some clothes with you get back? Shirley's bikini was destroyed in the collision and I'm gonna need a cold shower after this." Naruto said blushing under his face plate.

**Okay a bit of a boring chapter, I'm aiming for War Machina to enter the story after the for lack of a better way of putting it, swarm Neuroi. A number of suits will have been made by season 2 during the time gap though.**

** This chapter is made mostly for Shirley/Charlotte's need to reach mach 1. I changed the chase scene obviously.**


	6. A Familiar Song

**((I don't own Naruto, Strike Witches or anything Marvel))**

**Strike Ninja**

**Chapter 6: A familiar song**

Currently Sanya was flying through the clouds at night singing, her magic antenna active when she stopped and looked to her left to see a bright light off in the distance.

**Elsewhere**

Mio was currently sitting in a plane grumpily and Minna smiled at her.

"You displeasure is written all over your face, calm down." Minna said smiling.

"I must admit, something doesn't feel right Minna." Naruto said calmly as he flew beside the plane.

"What do you mean?" Minna asked.

"They call us over there to tell us the Budget is FUBAR. Something isn't right. And that officer, what was his name? Air Chief Martial Trevor Maloney? Fucking guy reminds me of this war monger back home." Naruto growled.

"They're just panicking, we're the only ones consistently getting results at this point." Minna said reassuringly.

"We're not going to see anything but what they want until it's far too late. And further more, I'm worried about you Naruto." Mio said stubbornly.

"Me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, they're still demanding your armour." Mio growled.

"My armour is useless to normal people, it's a miracle I'm able to build yours downgraded as it is with the need for chakra. If not for the pulse core, you wouldn't even get off the ground." Naruto countered.

"I reminded them of that. They're asking for suit for the nations fighting the Neuroi." Mio said.

"The suits won't be release until the Neuroi are gone, and they won't be anywhere near Extremis ability. Also I will be enforcing the peace." Naruto countered.

"Let the War Mongers complain. Besides, if the Neuroi hadn't come, they would have us all split up on sides, killing each other instead." Minna said calmly.

"And we would never have met. Hell, I'd probably still be unstable." Naruto said reassuringly.

"Like it or not, Mio, you girls saved me." Naruto said as he turned to look forward.

"Still though, those damn bankers think they run the world. Sorry Miyafuji, I wanted to show you around Britannia and show you how beautiful her people could be." Mio said glumly.

"It's okay. I was actually just thinking how everyone in the military is so different Um, do you hear something?" Yoshika asked.

"Hm, Sanya's singing... Wait... that song." Naruto said as he closed his eyes as Sanya flew overhead.

"We're approaching the base." Mio said calmly.

"Naruto is something the matter?" Minna asked.

"It's Sanya's song, it sounds... familiar, like I've heard it from somewhere." Naruto said confused.

"From Sanya perhaps?" Minna asked smiling.

"No, it feels as though I heard it a long time ago." Naruto said as a red haired woman in a hospital gown flashed in his mind, her face shadowed.

_"A red haired woman? Who is she?" _Naruto though as he looked up at Sanya while she stopped singing and flew under the cloud stream.

"A ping on the radar. We've got company." Naruto said as he began flying guard meneuvers while looking around him.

"Damn it's jumping all over the place on my radar." Naruto said calmly.

"Sanya, you see anything?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sanya said calmly.

"Sanya, Naruto can you buy time for backup to arrive?" Minna asked.

"Done." Naruto said as he and Sanya flew up into the sky.

"Radar is useless here, the Neuroi is jumping everywhere, that or it's jamming me somehow." Naruto said calmly as he unsealed a sonic charge launcher.

Sanya turned and fired in a place in the clouds while Naruto did the same, clearing the clouds with his sonic charges.

They continued this while Naruto and Sanya narrowed their eyes.

"No return fire." Sanya said confused.

"Strange." Naruto said as he readied a his unibeam and fired into the clouds to clear the way.

Looking down the hole in the clouds, Naruto saw the other witches coming to their aid.

"Strange, why didn't it fight back?" Naruto asked while Sanya just shrugged.

**Later at the mansion**

"So no one saw the Neuroi except Sanya and Naruto?" Trudy asked.

"No, I saw it on my radar, but it was all over the place, I think it was jamming me." Naruto said calmly.

"It stayed hidden in the clouds and never showed it's self." Mio said calmly.

"Okay, but I heard it never even bother to shoot back at her. When does a Neuroi do that? Are we even sure it was a Neuroi" Erica countered.

"It was jamming my radar, no human technology save for my own can do that. And your nations haven't had enough time to reverse engineer from the debris left behind by the Mark VI." Naruto said calmly.

"Mark VI?" Minna asked.

"The suit I was wearing when I first joined the team was the Mark VI Iron Man Chakra armour, all lesser variants were destroyed either before or during the fourth great shinobi war." Naruto explained.

"Maybe it was a shy Neuroi." Lyn offered blushing.

Everyone looked at her.

"Or maybe not." Lyn said embarrassed.

"No maybe it's true, maybe they were connecting on the same wavelength, like sisters perhaps." Perrine offered.

Eila got upset at that and stuck her tongue out at Perrine.

"How a Neuroi thinks is not known, we need a cleared picture of their intentions. Until we have that, it'll be impossible to know what they'll do next." Minna said calmly.

"There is a high likelihood that this Neuroi that failed will return over and over again until it succeeds." Mio continued.

"I agree, because of that, I'm going to have a special unit set up specifically for night missions." Minna said calmly.

"In that case, I have one suit that I don't regularly use, it's not really suited for most of you but I know Sanya could make good use of it." Naruto said calmly.

"It's equal to my Mark III armour, capable of Mach 4 and is armed with light beam weaponry and numerous stealth based ordinance." Naruto explained.

"Sanya with the new armour then, Yoshika, you as well." Minna said calmly.

"Uh? Are you really sure you want me?" Yoshika asked nervously.

"You're only only other person with experience with this Neuroi." Mio said calmly.

"Uh ma-am, I volunteer." Eila said leaning on Yoshika's head.

"Great, Eila makes four in total." Minna said smiling.

"Four?" Trudy asked.

"Sanya will need help getting use to the Stealth Armour." Naruto said calmly.

"Ah. That does make sense then that you'd be going up with her." Trudy replied.

"This is all because I let the Neuroi get away." Sanya said guiltily.

"No, Nobody said that Sanya." Yoshika said reassuringly.

"Well then, tomorrow I will begin prepping the stealth armour, now then, the armour suits all have what are called size sealed in them. Basically, one size fits all. Sanya steps in, the seals glow and the suit shrinks to fit her size. Likewise, if say Mio places her hand in the helmet, the suit will do the same, seals glow while reading her body size and the suit grows to hit her." Naruto explained before turning to leave.

"Night everyone." Naruto said smiling while everyone headed off to their rooms.

**Later**

Naruto sat on his bed, looking to out the window up at the sky when he heard the door open and close before someone sat down behind him.

"Can't sleep?" Minna asked as she hugged him.

"Sanya's song, when I heard it, I saw something, a flashback I think." Naruto said calmly.

"Hm, from where you heard her song?" Minna asked as she rest her head on his shoulder.

"I think so, she was in a hospital gown, long red hair, crimson. I couldn't make out her face but she was looking down at me while humming the song, like she was holding me." Naruto said as he yawned.

"Naruto, you said were an orphan, right?" Minna asked calmly.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Maybe that's where the song came from." Minna said smiling reassuringly.

"From my mother..." Naruto said smiling.

"Hm, but for now Naruto." Minna said as she pulled Naruto down to the bed on top of her.

"Let this be our night." Minna said as Naruto smiled and kissed her.

"No tonight Hime, the girls need their sleep." Naruto said smiling. While Minna nodded frowning and the pair fell asleep together.

**Next day**

Naruto was currently standing in the hanger while the tech crew had finishing the War Machina armour, they were now testing the weapons and Naruto was currently setting up a storage transfer seal before moving the Stealth Suit onto one of the armour racks.

"Woah guys check it out." Everyone looked to see Naruto setting up the midnight blue and black armour on the racks.

"I didn't know he had another suit." One tech said calmly.

"I know what you're thinking, however this suit is ill suited for a front up fight, it's best suited for recon while it has lower powered beam weaponry.

My last suit before Extremis was the Mark VI model, this suit is a stealth variant of my old Mark III model. I am currently prepping it to be used by Flying Officer Litvyak." Naruto said calmly when Sanya entered the hanger.

"Good you made it before going to sleep." Naruto said looking to her.

Naruto then pressed his hand to the centre piece on the chest and mechanical arms came out of the rack and dissembled the armour leaving the boots opened.

"Alright, Sanya, unfortunately the clothes your wearing won't fit under the suit, you can either go to your room to change into a flight underlay, or I can use a symbiotic underlay, however this will destroy the clothes you're currently wearing." Naruto said calmly.

Sanya blushed at that. "Um, if my clothes are destroyed, won't they see?" Sanya asked pointing to the techs whom all turned away.

"No, the symbiotic underlay will cover you from neck to toe loosely so it can fit over your currently clothes before destroying them and refitting to your figure." Naruto reassured her.

Sanya thought about it before nodding.

"I use the symbiote then, I need to be ready to get some sleep for tonight as soon as possible." Sanya said calmly.

Naruto nodded and opened a storage seal pulling out a black sphere before pressing it to Sanya's chest.

Instantaneously, the underlay back webbing it's way over her before it covered her from neck to toe before dissolving her clothes and reforming to her body.

A tech whistled. "If all the squadron look that cute in black, then you must all be angels." He said causing Sanya to blush.

Naruto just smiled and shook his head. "Alright, kindly step into the suit's boots."

Sanya nodded before stepping into the boots, causing them to clamp down on her feet.

Naruto then triggered the Stealth armour assembly with his chakra and the arms began placing the armour back on Sanya before it glowed and shrank to her size.

Suddenly, Sanya, pressed a hand to her face plate as images and information downloading into her mind before she looked at him wide eyed.

"I know how to use chakra." Sanya said shocked.

Now everyone was shocked at that except Naruto.

"I figured you'd rely on your magic, a detriment to your health. Your magic is excellent for tracking the Neuroi, that is all you should use it for, saving the flying part for your chakra. Also I've upgraded the armour with a chakra pulse core, so you won't have to worry about running low on chakra, in theory this should also increase the power of the beams from your hands as well as your other stealth weaponry, though you don't have a unibeam or any explosives." Naruto said calmly.

Sanya nodded before the armour glowed and vanished into a seal on the back on her neck.

"Now the seal in on the back of your neck, hidden by your hair, so it should be easy to hide the suit until the standard suits are release to the world. If anyone sees the seal they'll just assume it's a tattoo." Naruto said calmly before Sanya thanked him and left to get some shut eye.

"Nice job sir, that suit will likely help her allot in the war." The chief tech said smiling. "And you should get some sleep too, we can handle the last bits of work." The chief said and Naruto nodded before leaving.

**Later in Sanya's room**

"So... we all have to sleep together, Minna is aware, that Sanya and I have HUDs right? We can see in the dark easily with our suits." Naruto said calmly.

"It isn't good to become dependant on technology. The Neuroi a few days ago proved that." Eila said calmly.

"Noted." Naruto replied frowning.

"If your bored, we can use my tarot cards." Eila said calmly.

"Tarot card? Like seeing into the future?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, my magic is used for that but I can see very far though." Eila said as Naruto picked up a card and Eila looked.

"Ah the sun card, looks like you'll be seeing someone you've been longing to see." Eila said smiling while Naruto frowned.

"That would be impossible, the only people I could long to see are Kasumi is dead and so is my mother or so I was told." Naruto countered.

"You have reason not to believe them. About your mother." Eila offered.

"I don't know. I've had a ton of reminders of what may have been my mother but it was Sanya's song to gave me a fraction of a memory of her, right before that Neuroi showed up.

"Coincidence?" Yoshika asked.

"Unlikely." Naruto countered as he leaned back and rest his head on they edge of Sanya's best while the others fell asleep.

**Later that night**

Naruto stood on the runway with his Extremis armour, standing behind him were Sanya in her Stealth Armour, and Yoshika and Eila in their Striker Units.

Soon after they took off while Eila looked at Sanya.

"Say, with you using your magic, how does your tail fit?" Eila asked.

"I modified the armour to allow extra room for her tail, like the underlay that Sanya is wearing, her helmet is also partially symbiotic and changes the interior to allow room for her animal ears when using her magic." Naruto explained.

Soon, they entered the cloud cover while Naruto glanced at Yoshika.

"You're taking this allot easier than I thought you would Yoshika." Naruto said amused.

"That's because I'm with 2 people wearing Iron Suits. If I falter, I know one of you will be able to help me." Yoshika said smiling.

"That's good. Believe in your friends, and it'll be easier to do the same for your self." Naruto said before looking forward again as they cleared the cloud cover.

"Wow it's so beautiful! I'd never have been able to make it up here on my own." Yoshika said happily as she flew around excitedly.

Naruto just smiled at her. "It's too bad we're fighting a war, even better, that we're not spilling blood, I'd never want her innocence to be lost to combat." Naruto said smiling up at her.

"You saw that allot during the war back in the elemental nations didn't you?" Eila asked.

"Yeah. Those kids, will never be able to live a normal life after the things they've seen, the things they've had to do." Naruto said frowning.

**Next day**

Perrine looked down at a cup of green liquid, frowning.

Yoshika walked up with a large box.

"Liver oil, it's from O lamprey, it's good for eye sight and temperament." Yoshika explained.

Erica sniffed her cup. "It smells kinda fishy." Erica said weirdly.

"It's fish oil. The nutritious benefits should more than outweigh the difficult flavour." Trudy explained while Perrine laughed.

"Are we back in kindergarten Yoshika? What an absurd choice." Perrine said rudely.

"Is that so, I'm the one who brought it." Mio said calmly behind her causing Perrine to panic.

"I love fish oil." Perrine said swiping a cup and drinking causing her face to turn blue and swallowed the fish oil with difficulty.

Everyone tried drinking the oil, only to be disgusted.

Minna drank her cup and smiled. "Another round?"

"Hey. Where's Naruto?" Mio asked.

"Last touches on the War Machina. According to him, this war will likely be over before more suits are completed but he intends to have us all wearing a suit eventually, especially Minna, from what he told me, he wants Minna's suit to be of similar capability to the Extremis so it's likely her's will be the last, the suits will become more advanced as he learned more about Yuki no Kuni technology." Eila explained.

"Speaking of which, he said his last suit was the Mark VI, so he's had 5 suits prior, does this mean, that he hasn't built any of them?" Minna asked.

"Apparantly so, he didn't want Konoha getting the technology so he couldn't risk building his own suit." Sanya replied.

"Even then he didn't trust them..." Minna said frowning.

"It shows how much he trusts us to give us these suits, we can't let our countries have them, even if it means treason. He said he'll make suits for general military but they will be pale shadows of ours." Eila explained.

"That makes sense. And what about the Steal, Sanya, how does it fly?" Mio asked smiling.

"Like a dream, no engine noise, I don't even feel the weight of the armour, it feels like a second skin." Sanya said smiling. "I really must thank big brother for it." Sanya said smiling.

"Big brother?" Mio asked smiling.

"He's like a big brother to me." Sanya said smiling.

**Later that day**

"Alright final tests will be put in place for the thrusters." Naruto said calmly as he stood inside the War Machina.

"Testing thrusters at 3 percent. 3, 2, 1." Naruto said as he lifted off the ground with a wind noise and covered a meter and a half off the ground before moving through the hair hovering while everyone in the hanger clapped.

"We've done it, we've completed the suit." The head tech said smiling while Naruto landed and took a few steps back before walking over to the rack and opening the armour before stepping out.

"Congratulations everyone, we just got another advantage over the Neuroi and possibly saved Major Sakamoto's life." Naruto said smiling.

"So when do you think she'll be flying in it?" The head tech asked.

"There's a few more tests I'd like to do before handing it over to her. We know it can fly, now to see it fight, but that'll be for tomorrow. You've all earned a rest." Naruto said smiling.

"I hear that, but I'm looking forward to seeing her reaction to flying around in that bag of chips alright." One of the techs said as they left and Naruto locked up the rack.

**Later that night**

Sanya was currently looking forward when an image popped up on her HUD.

"Hey Naruto-NeeChan, happy birthday, Kami, where have you been, everyone here in Yuki no Kuni is worried. Especially your cousin Karin. I know can you believe it, you still have family after all." A black haired brown haired woman said to her.

"Oh? You're not Naruto." The woman said curiously.

"No, I'm Sanya Litvyak, Naruto gave me this armour. He's currently in his Extremis armour." Sanya said curiously.

"Oh, well my name is Ayame Ichiraku, I guess you could say I'm like a big sister to Naruto. I wanted to wish him a happy birthday and ask where and how he's been all this time since he left." Ayame said smiling.

"Oh." Sanya said smiling while she looked to Naruto.

"One second." Sanya said as she linking to the Extremis.

"Naruto's face came up on her HUD.

"Sanya?... Ayame?!" Naruto exclaimed, surprised.

"Shocked, you gave my father and I a means to communicate with you Aniki. What all this time and you didn't contact us, I was worried about you little brother, we all were." Ayame said angrily.

"Sorry Ayame, it's just allot has come up with the war and all." Naruto replied.

"War? The war is over Naruto." Ayame growled.

"I'm fighting in another one, against a threat to all humanity." Naruto said causing Ayame to frown but she she smiled.

"Well as long as you're okay, and happy birthday little brother." Ayame said smiling.

"Hm, October Tenth, It's Naruto's birthday today, Naruto why didn't you tell us?" Sanya asked.

"My birthday has often been a day I dreaded most." Naruto said frowning while Yoshika, Sanya and Eila looked at him confused.

Naruto then moved Ayame over to external speakers.

"I'm sure Naruto has told you to some degree of his life, well the abuse he endured was on it's absolute worst during his birthdays. He feared this day above all else before he got the chakra armour, the council always said he couldn't defend him self, after he got the armour however, He no longer gave a damn and fought back. It wasn't a victory but he did have some peace." Ayame explained.

"I see, then we'll need to make it special then." Sanya said smiling.

"I'm not the only one. Isn't that right Yoshika Miyafuji. You birthday is today as well." Naruto said smiling.

"I usually just ignored it." Yoshika said embarrassed.

Suddenly they heard a song.

"That's..." Naruto stammered.

"Sanya's and Naruto's mother's song." Yoshika said shocked.

"What?" Ayame asked confused."

"Gotta go, Ayame, we got unfriendly company." Naruto said as he shut Ayame out.

"I'm sorry, Ayame, but we need to focus on the fight." Sanya said while Ayame nodded and disconnected.

"How does the Neuroi know how to make Sanya's song?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Eila said as she readied her weapon.

"Incoming!" Naruto yelled as they barely evaded a beam.

Naruto then charged chakra to his chest and fired a Unibeam into the clouds.

"Dammit, a miss." Naruto growled.

"Firing cluster missile." Naruto yelled as he fired a single missile before it exploded losing over 50 smaller missiles, clearing out huge portions of cloud.

Eila then fired her own rocket launcher while Sanya gave them directions.

All around them, the clouds were cleared.

The Neuroi charged at them and Naruto opened fire with his pulse lasers while Eila did the same with her machine gun, both of them hammering the Neuroi with everything they had.

Yoshika then brought up a shield in front of them while Sanya opened fire with her own pulse beams, true to Naruto's theory, the beams were powerful enough to bring down a Neuroi.

The Neuroi continued charging, taking heavy damage from the overpowering fire of the four combatants.

_"Beams? Stratos Technology, frequency match? Impossible..." _The Neuroi screeched while Naruto's eyes widened.

Soon after the Neuroi was destroyed while Naruto stared at the debris shaking.

"No way... I understood that thing..." Naruto said shaking.

"What? What do you mean?" Eila asked wide eyed.

"It said, Beams, Stratos technology, frequency match, impossible, like it was shocked to see me." Naruto said shaking before he turned to fly back to the base.

The trio of witches watched him leave worriedly.

"What does this mean? First Sanya's song is familiar to him like his mother has sang it to him, now he can understand Neuroi? What's going on?" Yoshika asked while they flew back to base.

"Naruto seemed genuinely frightened. I've never seen him so afraid." Sanya said worriedly.

**Next day**

Mio and Minna both stood in front of Dr. Miyafuji's grave while they frowned.

"The Neuroi came after Sanya this time... and Naruto, the Neuroi recognized him somehow." Mio said worriedly.

"This is concerning, Naruto is still shell shocked by it, why could he understand that Neuroi as if it was speaking plain English?" Minna asked worriedly.

"I don't know. There's more to this war than meets the eye, that's for sure." Minna said calmly.

They both looked at the grave before their eyes widened before smiling.

There sitting with some flowers on the grave was a picture of squad with Yoshika, Sanya and Naruto sitting around a birthday cake.

** Next chapter, the missing underwear while Naruto tests the weapons of the War Machina.**

** Okay took a bit longer than expected with everything going on, As a way to make up for it, I will be hitting the next chapter immediately.**


	7. Guns and Panties

**((I don't own Naruto, Strike Witches or anything Marvel))**

**Strike Ninja**

**Chapter 7: Guns and... Panties?**

Naruto and the tech team in the hanger were currently loading the ammunition into the War Machina's ordinance while the armour was being prepped for testing when Sanya and flew in and landed at before heading off to the dorms.

"Have a nice sleep little sis." Naruto waved while Sanya nodded yawning.

"They really need to have someone else take shifts with her, poor girl never sees the light of day any more." The chief engineer said frowning.

"True. Though I don't think she'll be getting much sleep today unfortunately." Naruto replied as he activated the suit rack and dismantled the armour.

Naruto then stepped into the War Machina's feet and reassembled the armour.

"Is the testing field ready?" Naruto asked.

"Targets are set up throughout the firing range, both on the base and off the rune way." The chief engineer answered.

"Alright beginning final systems check for the War Machina." Naruto announced as plates and panels began opening and closing.

**Elsewhere**

The waking horn went off, causing everyone to get up sleepily while Perrine ran through the halls in a hurry.

All the while Sanya sleep walked into and Eila's room and feel sleep failing on her bed waking up Eila in the process.

In Erica's room Trudy was waking up Erica when they both shot up in surprise at the sound of heavy gunfire outside.

Erica shooting up, looked out the window to see the War Machina in the shooting range.

"Wah no way! It's active!" Erica yelled turning to run outside.

"At least put some panties on dammit!" Trudy yelled indignantly.

Erica then began trying to find her panties while Trudy just sighed and left.

**Firing range**

"The targeting is top notch guys, the handling is excellent." Naruto said as he tore apart the targets on the firing range with the War Machina's rotary minigun.

"Glad you like it sir, think Mio will approve it?" The chief asked.

"Definitely." Naruto replied as he blasted two more targets with the arm mounted aircraft cannons.

"This thing has the speed of a fighter, but the firepower of a battle ship and the manoeuvrability of any Iron Man Suit. It's the perfect replacement for the Striker unit. Though I feel a bit guilty about shooting down Dr. Miyafuji's creation.

"I'm sure he'd understand sir." The chief reassured Naruto.

Naruto then turned left the firing range.

"I think I'll see how it walks for now, see you guys back at the hanger." Naruto told the chief and the crew nodded and left.

Naruto then left the range to wander the base.

Eventually Naruto turned to return to the hanger and let the crew know that he was testing the thrusters.

Meanwhile the girls in the dorms were scrambling around looking for their panties as Erica had taken Francesca's panties from the bathhouse and Francesca had taken Perrine's, also from the bath house.

Flying overhead, Naruto looked down to see the girls chasing Francesca around the base.

"Now what's up with them?" Naruto asked the comm.

"Francesca appears to have taken Perrine's and Yoshika's panties from what I'm able to discern from their yelling." The chief said chuckling.

Naruto looked down at them dumbly before busting out laughing, accidentally turning off the thrusters int he process and tumbling down into the water.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Naruto said and he shot up out of the water.

Suddenly the attack alarm went off.

"Oh bloody hell..." Naruto grunted.

Going down, Naruto entered the hanger and dismounted before switching into his Extremis armour.

"Don't let Mio use the armour yet, it doesn't have combat grade ammo in it and I want to run a few more tests before giving it to her." Naruto told the chief and took off.

"Nothing on radar witches but I've had that pulled on me before, I don't see anything in the sky either, strange." Naruto said over the comm.

"Okay this is just ridiculous, there's nothing out there." Naruto said after a few minutes of searching.

"Naruto it's alright, false alarm." Minna said over the comm.

Naruto just sweat dropped before returning to the base.

"What and strange day..." Naruto said wierded out.

"Tell me about it, Now Eila stole Sanya's panties." The Chief said.

Naruto then landed near the girls.

"Well this is an odd day to say the least, it'd sure make a crappy chapter in a book, that's for sure. Now, Erica, I think it's time you went to get your commendation." Naruto said as he cancelled his armour.

Later on a the ceremony Naruto caught a glimpse at Erica's panties to notice she was wearing Francesca's panties.

"Well that explains a bit." Naruto chuckled.

**Worst chapter ever, seriously, there was nothing to this episode to write about, this is more a crack chapter than anything, I should have just skipped it. Anyway, expect the next chapter in the next 2 or 3 days at the longest, after such and long wait and you get this piece of shit for a chapter, I can't even justify this crap.**

** Also the next chapter of Wings of Freedom is almost done being written sorry bout the wait. Ultimate Vampire has been cancelled the plot just seemed to dead end at the start. However, it's been replaced with a new story, name is pending**

** Summery, Naruko has been bitten by a vampire and had blood injected into her, however instead of turning her into a vampire, the blood has had unexpected effects turning Naruko into a new species, having lost "everything" Naruko seeks vengeance on the vampire who turned her only to find things she never truly had as a human.**

** Naruto/Claymore/Rosario**


	8. War Machina

**((I don't own Naruto, Strike Witches or anything Marvel))**

**Strike Ninja**

**Chapter 8: War Machina**

Naruto yawned as he walked through the halls of the base, all testing for the War Machina was finally complete and now all that remained was the waiting game. Naruto planned to hand the armour over to Mio for her first flight the next as.

Entering the main hall, he saw Mio along with Minna talking to an older officer holding a small case.

"Ah Naruto, I was just about to send someone to come and get you. May I introduce you to the captain of the Akagi." Minna said smiling.

"It's an honour sir." Naruto replied saluting.

"The honour's all mine Sergeant Namikaze. The honour's all mine. You saved allot of lives when he stopped that Neuroi." The captain replied returning the salute.

"I was just doing my duty sir. Serving humanity is a Jinchuriki's purpose after all." Naruto replied.

"Be that as it may, if you hadn't arrived when you did, our fleet wouldn't have arrived to Europe at all. I know, you're not officially apart of any government or nation, but the council of nations has decided that Sergeant is a bit low ranked for the one who's leading the charge against the Neuroi and wanted me to present this to you personally." The captain said handing the case to Naruto.

The captain opened the case revealing a gold star like leaf pin and shoulder decors.

"On behalf of the council of nations, for valour and courage in the line of fire. We hereby present you with the rank of Lieutenant Commander. And also the Air Force Cross for valour and going above and beyond the call of duty." The captain said handing the case to Naruto while saluting.

"Thank you sir." Naruto replied saluting as well.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant Commander." Mio said smiling and Minna nodded.

The captain smiled proudly before turning stern.

"Before we launch into the counter offensive operation, they've ordered us to execute a probing attack." The captain said calmly.

"That's good, it's about time." Minna replied.

"Hm, This will take every witch currently in service then. How long until the probing attacks?" Naruto asked.

"We disembark tomorrow. Please stop by if you can, the crew would be glad to see the man who saved them." The captain replied.

"I'll try sir, though given the tight schedule, I think I might need to jump Major Sakamoto's first flight sooner. Likely we'll be called to the front tomorrow." Naruto answered.

"You right Naruto, we have been scheduled for a mission tomorrow." Minna explained.

"Well, then, Mio, hanger in two hours then, War Machina is finished and it's time to get you ready for it's use." Naruto explained.

"Glad to hear it." Mio smirked.

"I see, that's too bad." The captain replied.

"My apologies sir, but with what the Striker unit does to witches, Mio needs to get suited up before her next mission so as to stop having that constant drain on her." Naruto replied.

"I understand Lieutenant Commander and I know the crew will as well, and if all goes well, maybe we'll get to see Mio in her new armour." The captain replied smiling.

"Oh I'm sure they'll have quite the show, though I advice the cover their ears, this armour is sonic capable after all." Naruto replied.

"If I may sirs, I should make the final preparations on the War Machina." Naruto continued.

"Dismissed Naruto, and I think we all look forward to the War Machina's maiden flight." Minna waved him off and Naruto turned to leave for the hanger.

Two hours later Mio entered the hanger to find the racks had the War Machina dismantled and the boots were opened.

"Mio just in time." Naruto replied.

Mio nodded and stepped into the armoured boots.

**((Begin playing Driving with the top down, Iron Man movie))**

The armoured boots locked closed as the racks began placing the armour onto Mio before it then charged her hair causing it to stick to her neck and back and then continued placing on the torso armour and helmet and the faceplate closed with a clank.

"Flight control, you there?" Naruto asked.

"Roger sir." The chief said at the control tower.

"Engage head's up display." Naruto said he typed in the controls on a device on the desk.

Various images and counters showed up in front of Mio's face. "Check." Mio answered.

"Port all preferences from Extremis." Naruto continued.

"Power levels are balancing out." Mio replied.

Naruto nodded t Mio as she stepped out of the racks and began looking around while scanning her surroundings and the striker units.

"Started virtual walk around?" Naruto asked.

"Extremis preferences are uploaded and ready." The chief answered.

"Check control surfaces." Naruto said calmly.

"Got it." Mio replied and tapped the armour's telepathic links.

The armoured plates began opening up and closing as Mio clenched her fists.

"Testing complete." Mio replied.

"Alright, coming down to begin diagnostics." the chief said.

"Ah yeah scratch that, we got a mission tomorrow so we're doing the first flight now." Naruto countered.

"Sir shouldn't we test it more?" the chief asked.

"Chief, sometimes you gotta run before you can walk." Mio countered.

Naruto activated his Extremis just in case.

"Ready? In 3, 2, 1." Mio said as she turned on her chakra pulse emitters and hovered before blasting out the hanger with Naruto following to the edge of the run way while Mio took off into the sky.

"Wooh! Now this is amazing!" Mio yelled as she did several barrel rolls though the air.

Circling around Mio flew by the flight tower and then toward the harbour.

Scanning the deck of the Akagi, she looked down to see the crew cheering at her as she sported a shit eating grin before she flew off and then took off into the air.

"Oh shit." Naruto said as he looked up at her rising up.

"Let's see what this thing can do." Mio said as she continued to climb.

Checking the armour's files Mio saw that Mark VI could reach 85,000 feat.

"Mio I know what you're trying to do, The War Machina isn't made for that altitude." Naruto warned her, but it fell on deft ears.

Mio continued to climb until she noticed her visor was frosting.

"Uh oh..." Mio said grimly when the armour began to freeze up and fell.

"Mio!" Naruto yelled and blasted off a sonic boom as she shot toward Mio as she plummeted to the town below.

Thinking quickly, Mio grabbed some of the ice on one of her arms and tore it off causing the rest to shatter and allowing her armour to reboot.

Mio blasted her pulse emitters and just barely avoided crashing into the street before taking off back into the air laughing.

"You god damn crazy, you damn near gave me a heart attack thinking I'd killed you." Naruto said to her trying not to laugh him self.

"Guess I went a bit overboard." Mio said chuckling.

"No shit, but I guess I should have guessed you would, given what you've seen from my own armour. So how's it feel?" Naruto asked.

"Fits like a glove." Mio replied smiling as they both landed on the runway before walking into the hanger.

"Alright one last thing." Naruto said while deactivating his armour.

"Voice code, Maelstrom, DNA Lock War Machina." Naruto said calmly.

"DNA Code locked, Mio Sakamoto Major, 501st Joint wing Squadron, Strike Witch." A synthesized voice said.

"Now think of your self back into your under suit." Naruto said.

Mio did as was instructed and the armour vanished returning Mio to her under suit.

They then heard clapping and saw the witches and engineer crew clapping for them.

"Well I'd say that was every bit as amazing as we knew it'd be." The smiling.

"So it looks like we're as ready as we can be for tomorrow's mission then.

"Not quite, everyone get some rest." Naruto said calmly and everyone nodded.

"Ah but first. I do believe it's customary to toast to our project being a success, and to Mio being able to continue flying." The chief said as he and the crew poured a glass for everyone.

"Then a toast, to War Machina, and to her pilot, Major Mio Sakamoto." Naruto raised his glass along with everyone else.

**Long over due, The episode wasn't the right one but I couldn't stretch the testing out any more, unfortunately, the way I've written the story forced me to go against the episode entirely, but I think we can all agree we should be seeing Minna and Naruto moping around all the time.**

** Any way, I'll be working on Wings of Freedom now, time to get that fight scene finished so I can post the chapter.**


	9. Armoured Wings

**((I don't own Naruto, Strike Witches or anything Marvel))**

**Strike Ninja**

**Chapter 9: Armoured Wings**

Naruto looked down at his desk as he tapped a pencil on the paper.

"Hmm, what to do..." Naruto said to himself as he looked at the sheet

He then looked up when he felt someone wrap her arms around him.

"Morning Minna." Naruto said smiling.

"Morning Naruto. Designing a new suit?" Minna replied.

"Trying to, though I'm not completely sure how to go about this one. I figured Shirley should be next to receive a suit. Speed is her thing after all and with Mio, Sanya and I being the fastest ones in the sky..." Naruto explained.

"I see. Well, I'm sure whatever you come up with, it'll be perfect for her. As for now, come down and have some breakfast with the rest of us." Minna replied kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, suppose I shouldn't forget the most important meal of the day." Naruto said smiling and got up to leave with Minna.

Walking through the halls, Naruto's mind was going a mile a secon when a thought crossed his mind and he smiled.

"You thought of something?" Minna asked.

"Yeah, the Hyvo, short for Hypervelocity Armour. It'll need a good amount of thrusters. Pulse laser emitters in the hands, a unibeam in the chest, no ordinance to keep the weight light. Thrusters in the sides on the calves and the back of the thighs. And 2 more in the upper back." Naruto explained.

Minna looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said it was meant for Shirley. This new suit will be the fastest thing in the skies by the sound of it."

"I figure I owe it to her with me beating her to the sound barrier then allowing Sanya and Mio to do the same." Naruto replied.

"True." Minna replied as they entered the dining room.

"Morning everyone." Naruto and Minna greeting the girls who then replied.

"As you all know, the War Machina has been completed. I've spoken with the director's my self and they have urged the construction of more suits for the squadron. However time is short in this regard. I've used my chakra summons to sent blue prints on a few models to Karlsland. As of this moment, Erica's sister, Ursula is now on "Special assignment", jurisdiction under me." Naruto explained.

"Does that mean we'll be seeing more suits?" Eila asked.

"Indeed." Naruto replied.

"Unfortunately, Shirley, your suit isn't being built yet, I'm personally designing that one with your desire for velocity in mind." Naruto continued.

"Hey, at least I know it's coming. That's good enough for me." Shirley replied.

Naruto nodded. "Yoshika, your new Rescue Armour is being shipped as well. Now that we have blueprints on the assembly of suits, production can go much faster, also with Karlsland assisting in building suits, lesser models will be rolling off the production lines. Your Rescue armour should arrive tomorrow." Naruto said calmly.

"Rescue huh, gotta say, that fits Yoshika perfectly." Trudy said smiling.

"Indeed, the armour will improve the effectiveness of her shields as well as her healing. Though it's closely designed in the image of Extremis, this one also has no ordinance and uses only beam tech." Naruto replied.

"Still, if it'll me protect everyone, I'm glad to fly it." Yoshika replied smiling.

"Let's see, next is Trudy, you're listed for the Heartbreaker, not my choice of name, but it sounds like a heavy hitter from the brief I got on it. Heartbreaker is being built, Not info on when it'll be finished." Naruto continued.

"I'll reserve my judgement, just as long as it's not pink." Trudy grunted crossing her arms while Shirley and Erica laughed at her expense.

"Lynette, Silver Centurion. Current limitations on the armour deny use of long ranged weaponry being added to the armour without impairing effectiveness. You'll ave to keep using your sniper rifle, but the armour makes up for this with the usual beam tech, and wrist mounted blades for when an enemy gets too close. You armour is faster than usual, seems to be made for a rifleman specific skill set." Naruto continued.

"My rifle's served me just fine, I'm just glad to be able o have a suit. I'm not sure I'd be able to keep up without one." Lynette replied.

Everyone else, suits are being designed for all of you specifically, however I don't have the details on any others that Ursula is developing." Naruto finished.

"I was also informed of another project being planned that involves the future of the Strike Witches newly named elite United Nations branch, the Witch Knights. I however have no info on that besides it's existence." Minna informed the squad.

"Witch Knights?" Trudy asked.

"All Strike Witches who have unique or personal suits will be labelled Witch Knights, they will not be beholden to any one nation and have fifth freedom authority. This means they can do whatever it takes to protect humanity from all threats. They answer to the allied nations as a whole and cannot be ordered to do something that goes against the alliance majority decision on all Witch Knights being United Nations Faction." Minna explained.

"So we'll be..." Shirley asked.

"International Peacekeepers, Peacemakers, and Global Guardians. We'll be counter terrorism, counter tyranny and a global defence initiative against threat, both on the planet and alien." Minna replied.

"Seems we'll all be together when this is over then." Eila said smiling.

"Perhaps, but Maloney wasn't too happy, he's up to something." Naruto growled.

"Which means we need to keep our guard up." Minna continued.

"For now, everyone enjoy your breakfast, and the day with it." Naruto said as he and Minna took their seats.

**Later**

Naruto was once again in his room as he began drawing the blueprints for the Hyvo, the ideas and everything he needed to know, flowing through his mind as he went over everything he needed to consider.

"Sergeant Uzumaki Namikaze, please report to my office." Minna said over the comm.

"Huh, Minna's referring to my surname and rank? Hope everything's alright." Naruto said getting up and left the room.

Entering the officer, Naruto saw an older man in an officer's uniform standing along side Minna and Mio.

"Sergeant Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze reporting as ordered ma-am." Naruto said saluting.

"May I introduce you to the captain of the Akagi. He took time to come over here and meet you Sergeant." Minna aid smiling.

"I'm Captain Sugita, On behalf of our entire crew, I am here to express our thanks." Sugita said smiling.

"I was simply doing my duty sir. I'm merely glad I made it in time." Naruto replied.

"Regardless, it was because of your actions that our fleet bounded for Europe was able to make it here at all. Many lives were save that day because of your valour. I wanted to come thank you personally." Sugita replied.

"It's true, if you hadn't come when you picked up the distress call, the whole fleet could have been wiped out." Mio continued.

Naruto merely scratched his head awkwardly.

"Not used to being commended are you Sergeant?" Minna said frowning causing the Captain to look at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Sugita asked.

"I was... I guess you could say, an expendable asset a best in my homeland. Truthfully I was usually told to simply get the job done and then pick up the next mission. Being commended for anything's kinda new to me." Naruto admitted.

"I see, well from what I've been hearing, it looks like that's going to change. The allied nations wanted me to present you with this.' Sugita said opening a white that he'd been holding.

Inside the case was a silver, intricately designed cross attached to a purple and white striped ribbon.

"In the name of the allied nations, for acts or service, valour and courage above and beyond the call of duty, I am here to award with the Distinguished Flying Cross." Sugita said handing the medal to Naruto and then saluted.

Returning the salute, Naruto replied. "I'm honoured sir."

"Hm, before we launch into the counter offensive operation, they've ordered us to execute a probing attack." Sugita said calmly looking at Minna.

"That's good, it's about time." Minna replied.

"A Counter offensive?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, in fact, apart from bring you this commendation, we were also asked to deliver a package that we'd been handed. The details on the contents weren't made clear to us, only that we were to bring it to your base's hanger, I can only assume it's another Striker Unit." Sugita replied.

"That was quick." Mio said smiling.

"I have to hand it to Ursula in Karlsland Captain, she work quickly. That package were you to deliver is no doubt Sergeant Miyafuji's new Rescue Armour." Naruto said smiling.

"Another suit?" Sugita asked.

"Yes Captain, this Rescue armour will make it the fourth deployed to the skies now alongside Sergeant Namikaze's Extremis, Major Sakamoto's War Machina, and Flying Officer Litvyak's Stealth suits." Minna replied.

"Huh, indeed Ursula does work quickly if three suits have already been made." Sugita replied.

"Actually only two were made, Naruto brought the Stealth with him, and the War Machina was built here on the base, blueprints for generic models were sent to Karlsland along with designs for Witch Knight personal models." Naruto explained.

"Though I suspect that with the four suits we currently have and the experience of the 501st, the Neuroi had best pack their bags and leave Europe before we throw them out." Naruto said smiling.

The Captain simply laughed. "Then I look forward to seeing it. Humanity needs some good news after this long war." Sugita replied.

**Later**

Naruto immediately went to the hanger after his meeting with the captain and pressed the comm.

"Sergeant Miyafuji, please report to the hanger." Naruto ordered.

Entering the hanger, he saw the tech crew unloading a case, much like his armour cases.

"The armour is ready for unlocking sir." The chief answered.

"Alright, let's get this girl prepped for her witch." Naruto said, unlocking the case and opening it.

Looking inside, they all saw a sleek feminine purple and white armour with a diamond centre piece on the chest.

"So that's the Rescue armour." Naruto said whistling.

"I'm here." Yoshika said curiously while Lynette followed her in.

Naruto nodded.

"Glad you made it Yoshika, I'll grant you the same offer, normal underlay or symbiote. A symbiote will destroy your clothes once it's on." Naruto said smiling.

"Yoshika looked at him, tilting her head to the side curiously before she smiled. "It's here?"

Naruto nodded. "Symbiote please!" Yoshika cried as she ran up to him.

Naruto unsealed a black sphere and pressed it into Yoshika's chest. The symbiote then wrapped over her body and dissolved her clothes.

Naruto then then opened the armour. "Please step into the Rescue's boots." Naruto instructed.

Yoshika did as she was instructed and the boots clamped down over her feet. The case then began attaching the armour parts to Yoshika's body before placing on the helmet and closing the visor.

"Alright Yoshika, I'm going to activate the data link." Naruto said touching the Rescue's faceplate.

Immediately, images and information downloaded into Yoshika's mind.

"Wow, did that happen with Sanya and Mio?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes. This way, you'll know how to use the armour." Naruto replied.

"Now then, what say I help you get use to it." Naruto asked.

"Yes sir." Yoshika replied and stepped out of the case.

"Well, we'll begin packing up while you get Yoshika here, up to speed." The chief replied.

Yoshika and Naruto nodded and took off.

**Later that evening**

Naruto entered his room to find Minna sitting on his bed.

"I hear Yoshika certainly liked the armour." Minna said smiling.

"That she did, and the size of those barriers of hers were something to behold." Naruto replied as he sat beside her.

"So, this is it then. We're preparing for the final offensive." Minna said nervously.

"Yeah. I'm still bothered by that Neuroi though." Naruto replied.

"Clues about it will turn up eventually. Now I know you know how to make this room, sound proof. We might not get another chance with the offensive coming up. I'm not taking no for an answer this time." Minna said smiling as she gazed at Naruto.

"I figured as much." Naruto said making a hand seal and seals glowed blue all over the room.

Minna simply smiled and pushed Naruto down onto the mattress before straddling him.

Bending down, she kissed him.

**Next morning.**

Naruto woke up and smiled as he stroked Minna's back while he watched her sleep.

Suddenly, the alarm went off waking Minna.

"God damn Neuroi, they just have to ruin a perfect moment." Naruto growled as he and Minna both scrambled to get up.

"And I was having such a nice dream too." Minna replied.

"Mind if I ask?" Naruto asked as he activated his underlay.

"You, me and our daughter at the park." Minna replied as she frantically put on her uniform.

"If I have my way, it won't be a mere dream." Naruto smiled as he unsealed his armour and closed the visor with a loud clank.

The two nodded and exited the room before running to the briefing room.

Entering the briefing room, they were soon followed by the other fliers while Minna and Naruto took to the front of the room.

Everyone looked at her.

"Initial reports from Gallia is that the enemy is advancing." Naruto said as the info came over his HUD.

"It seems that they got their predictions right for once." Mio said as she cocked her machine guns.

"Affirmative, their altitude is 15,000 and they're headed directly for southeast base." Naruto replied.

"Right we'll execute intercept pattern alpha tango seven. Here are your assignments. Namikaze, and Sakamoto will take the lead. Miyafuji and Litvyak will follow up behind them. Perrine, Trudy, Eila, Erica, Lyn and I will take the rear, the rest of you will remain at the base on highest alert." Minna ordered.

"I Love it when we get to house sit." Francesca said happily.

"I can adjust the gyro on my Strike Unit." Shirley said smiling.

"Right, now to the hanger, double time." Naruto ordered.

The offensive squadron immediately ran for the hanger and prepped for launch before taking off.

Naruto zoomed on his HUD. "Enemy sighted." Naruto alerted them.

"It's class?" Minna asked.

"Confirming, M-Class 300. Standard attack formation?" Naruto asked.

"Affirmative." Minna replied.

"Witch Knights Blitz Strike, run a strafing run to weaken it, Strike Witches, make the killing blow." Naruto ordered.

"Rogers!" The Armoured Witch Knights and Strike Witches confirmed.

Everyone took aim.

Erica's eyes widened when the Neuroi divided into small blocks.

"That's not good!" Trudy yelled.

"It divided!" Mio yelled shocked.

"All Witch Knights open up all arms. Initiate Blitzkrieg." Naruto ordered, opening his, missile and rocket launchers along with his collar guns and wrist lasers.

"Roger!" The Witch Knight replied.

Sanya and Yoshika ignited their pulse emitters while Mio, revved her minigun, opened her rocket launcher and missile pod and cocked her machine guns.

"There's eighty on the right, one hundred in the centre and thirty on the left." Minna alerted them.

"Mio and I will take the centre, Yoshika, Sanya, Trudy, Erica take the right. Everyone else take the left." Naruto ordered.

The squadron then flew into the storm firing. Mio and Naruto went back to back as they spun.

Mio immediately opened up with her machine guns while firing minigun at the surrounding enemies as it slid back and fourth on her back, swivelling at it tracked targets.

Meanwhile Naruto also blasted Neuroi with his pulse lasers before firing a trio of buster rockets at a group of cubes, blowing them up and causing a chain reaction, destroying more cubes.

On the right flank, Yoshika and Sanya wee also back to back firing their pulse beams before Sanya looked to Yoshika.

"Yoshika, let's lock arms, I'll stabilize you while we spin. You use your unibeam while I'll use my pulse beams." Sanya told said while Yoshika nodded.

The pair then locked their arms together and spun back to back. While Sanya fired her beams off continuously, taking our scours of the enemy.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Yoshika roared as a huge unibeam fired from her chest, obliterating huge numbers of the cubes.

"Sounds like somebody's having fun." Trudy said as she flipped her machine guns and held them by the barrels before smashing the cubes with them.

"I gotta get me one of those." Erica said smiling as she shot several cubes.

Perrine used a lightning spell and blew up five Neuroi cubes while Lyn picked cubes off with her sniper rifle.

"Anyone see the core?" Lyn asked.

Naruto and Mio looked around. "Nothing on my HUD." Naruto said calmly as he blasted several more cubes.

"My eye shows blank so far." Mio replied.

"Take this you bastards!" Naruto yelled and fired cluster rockets from his shoulder destroying more cubes.

"These things are child's play, let's mop up the rest of them!" Mio yelled and fired half a dozen missiles destroying a cube each.

"Err, Still sign of... wait, signatures at high elevation!" Naruto yelled.

Yoshika looked up.

"Five Neuroi. Hiding in the sun's light!" Yoshika yelled.

Yoshika and Sanya turned and flew toward the five and began firing them them, destroying four of them.

The fifth evaded the pair and took off toward the continent.

"I got this one!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto immediately flew after the cube and opened his laser emitters.

"Firing laser cutters!" Naruto yelled and fired a pair of red thin beams trailing the Neuroi cube before he caught up and sliced the Neuroi cube in two, destroying the core.

With the destruction of the core, the other cubes then shattered.

"And another one bites the... huh?" Naruto looked up at the sun.

"What is it Naruto?" Minna asked as she flew up to him.

"Strange, I just got this feeling that I was being watched." Naruto said confused.

Naruto then looked to see, Minna looked at a destroyed city on the main land.

"Come on Minna, if you need someone to come with you." Naruto offered.

Minna nodded and the pair flew off.

"Hey where are you two going?" Erica asked.

"let them, they need to do this. This was Pa de Calais. This was where Kurt died." Mio said calmly.

"Kurt?" Erica asked.

"Some would say she viewed him as a brother, in reality, she truly loved him, just as Naruto truly loved Kasumi. He got closure in that he avenged her. She still needs closure." Mio explained.

**With Minna and Naruto**

The pair had landed and Minna had shed her striker unit.

The pair then moved through the city ruins until they came by a vehicle, covered in sand. Minna then opened the vehicle and saw a wrapped package inside.

Minna then seat int he vehicle and opened the pack to find a beautiful red dress with an envelope on it. As memories came flooding back, she couldn't help but cry.

Naruto opened his visor knelt next to her.

"I know they don't count for much Minna, but you have my condolences." Naruto said frowning.

Minna simply hugged him as she cried into his chest.

All Naruto could do was hold her as she cried. Looking over his shoulder he blink as he saw someone standing behind him smiling.

The person had a black uniform with blond hair and blue eyes. He simply smiled and mouth the words "thank you" as he waved.

Naruto blinked a few times before smiling. "May you be at peace my brother, we shall never forget you." Naruto said smiling as Minna looked up at him before turning in the direction he was looking to see Kurt.

Her eyes widened as he looked at her and mouthed "I'm glad you could heal. I'm happy for you." Kurt then waved before vanishing.

Minna began to tear up again.

"He's at peace now. I wonder if she ever found that." Naruto aid as he looked at her.

"I'm sure she did, you avenged her, and we found each other. If Kurt's happy for us, I'm sure Kasumi is too." Minna replied as she wiped her eyes.

"Let's go home Minna-Hime." Naruto said smiling.

"Yeah." Minna replied smiling.

**One hour later**

The Akagi's horn blew as the carrier left the base.

"Hey look!" Someone yelled and the crewmen looked up to see all four Witch Knights fly directly overhead before saluting the crew and taking off back into the sky while the crew waved back.

Naruto then picked up a signal and smiled as it began playing through the ship.

**With Minna**

Minna stood in stunning red dress with a purple rose on her chest as she sang.

"I can remember the streetlamp spotlighting dances we had. Under the moonlight, we whispered of love everlasting. Why did god choose to take you away from me? I can remember the streetlamp spotlighting dances we had. My only wish is to have one more dance in the moonlight." Minna sang as she clasped her hands together.

**With the knights**

Mio listened to the song as Minna sang.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because the song isn't about you." Mio replied.

"I understand that, she loved him him, she always will, just as I loved Kasumi and I always will. That's the thing with loving someone like that. You never truly stop loving them, even when they're gone. Besides. She needed this." Naruto replied.

"That she did." Mio replied as they entered the room where Minna was singing.

Naruto simply smiled at her.

"I will discover why I can understand the Neuroi and with them. I'll wipe them off the planet. This world will be safe again. It'll have a future worth looking forward too." Naruto said smiling.

"She'd like that." Mio replied.

Naruto then turned off his armour, revealing his ANBU uniform down and walked into the room. He stood by a nearby wall and clapped with everyone else.

Minna looked at him and smiled before beckoning him.

Naruto walked up and took her hands in his. "Didn't want to intrude on the spotlight, this is your night after all."

"It's our night." Minna replied and the pair looked at each other.

**End of this chapter.**

** Mio: What the hell took you so long?**

** Me: Uh... yeah I got nothing.**

** Mio: RUN 5000 LAPS WHILE BEFORE PUNISH YOU!**

** Me: "Sweat drops as he does a run like hell no jutsu"**

** Okay another chapter done. Next up Fairy Winter. Finally got the details nailed down for a pre-Lullaby chapter. Now I just gotta get it done and quick, I'll be picking up season1 this Tuesday.**

**Anyway, Winter is next followed by Demon Effect, then Princess.**

**Reasons: Winter NEEDS to get underway. Demon Effect and Knight Princess are now in the same arcs.**

** Princess is in the FOD arc while Demon Effect, the chapter that anyone who's read it wants to see, the chunin exam ground war.**


End file.
